Boss
by Lightwood456
Summary: Four is put into jail by Tris Prior for a crime he didn't do and when he gets out all he wants to do is get revenge. Will he continue with his plan or not. Follow Tris and Four through their struggles in life. *Bad at summaries sorry*
1. Chapter 1

Four POV

" _Turn around and take you shirt off!" said a very angry Marcus. The young boy quickly takes his shirt off and turns around. Getting ready for another beating from Marcus. "Happy 8th birthday , you piece of shit, you don't deserve a gift so I am going to teach you a lesson for being borned. " says Marcus. Marcus quickly yanks the young boys hair and pushes him into the closet, the young boy falls face down on the ground and whips him with a belt. The only sound you could hear in the house was the belt hitting the young boy's skin. The young boy wanted to yell stop but he knew that would make the monster more angry and happy that the young boy is in pain. Five minute later he stops whipping the young boy and he hears the door closed. The young boy starts pounded on the door, "Please, please let me out, i don't want to be in here by myself, I am sorry I was born, you love me don't you!" The young boy says while crying. "No one will ever love you!" Marcus yelled while laughing like a maniac._

Four wakes up sweaty and starts look around panicky, he calms down when he realizes he is in his own apartment, far away from Marcus. BEEEEEEP! BEEEEP! his alarm clock went, telling him it is time to go to work. Four Gets up and takes a shower and is the youngest billionaire in the world, and he is only 21. He owns the most successful cooperation he named Eaton INC. He has never dated anyone but he fucks with any woman who he wants to but it's been over month since he had.

Tris POV

My name is Tris prior,I am 19 year old and a great detective for my age.. I have hazel eyes, and my body looks likes a twelve year old girl, it's really hair is blonder and is past my shoulders, it grew, I had cut it a few time when I was young. As i walk in to my office, Max my boss calls me over. "Hello sir, you called me, is there something you need?" I ask nicely. "Well yes, You're the best detective I have in this team and I know you will be great for your new assignment. " Max says. I am so happy I haven't had a new assignment for two weeks. "Your assignment is to find out how Four become so rich and to see if he stole any money from the government because the mayor said someone stole 8 million dollars and this person has stolen this money since the last 4 years and we suspect its Four since he has been rising to the top of the charts since the last 4 years. Thats why you need to get close to him and find something to prove he is guilty so we can arrest him. " Says Max. I nod. "and if you take this assignment you will get promoted." When he says promotion, I don't hesitate to say yes, I need as much money I can get. "Yes sir" I say. "Okay thank you This, You start now. Good luck you have six months for this assignment". He says. I nod and get going. I get into my white BMW. I start to think of how I can get close to Four, he is very reserved. Wait maybe he might need to hire someone, yes thats perfect, I can read through his files. Totally doing that.

Later

Tris was walking into a nice glass building known as Eaton INC. I am wearing a blouse with a real tight skirt that I belonged to Christina. The skirt is really tight but it makes my butt look book, YUCK how did Christina every wear this stuff. As I got to the front desk, I asked the lady Lauren if their was a job opening but she just quickly said no without looking at me and she told to me leave. Rude! I wasnt going to give up and since she was not looking i walked past her, to find Four maybe I could find something about him now. As I was walking I bumped into a wall… as I look up I realized it was not a wall but a person with broad muscles and beautiful blue eyes anyone can get lost in. "um… I.. am so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going."I quickly said, and I stuttered, I never stutter! "Oh it's okay, just wondering why are you here?" He says while he keeps looking at me and I blush."um.. I was looking for a job here." I say really nervous. "Well, I all the jobs here full" He says. I nod sadly as I turned around to leave he grabbed me by my elbow and pushed me into a closet. "But I need a new playmate" he says while smirking. I blush. Oh god I don't know what to do, but I have to find how Four got rich so fast, I have to serve my country. Also, I get payed with this money too I can help Christina with all her Cancer treatment, I must help her. While i was thinking, I felt someone's lips connect with my lips. I see their Four's kissing me, Four, the hottest and richest guy in the country is kissing me, Tris Prior. Oh good and the next surprises me I kiss back but before I could do anything more he pulls back. "So what do you say?" he asks in my ear, I feel his breath against my neck. Oh he makes me have butterflies. "If I say yes, what happens then". I ask him,as I try to get my breathing under control. "Well you will be my playmate,no one else can have you and I will teach you whatever you want. You aren't a virgin are you?" he asks. "No I am not" I grab his tie and pull him closer to be "Will I be able to me?"I ask seductively. "Of course you will, we will just have more fun. When would you like to start?"Four says."Whenever you want" I say as i bite my lip. "Well I was thinking tonight, babe"Four says determinedly. "Okay and babe?" I say. "Yeah, well I want to leave, I hate small spaces." he says. "Confinement, i see". He just nods and leaves as I follow. I can't believe what I am doing but I have to do this for Christina she is my sister, she needs to get better.

 **Let me know if you like this story, you will learn more about their family life and past later on. Don't forget to Fav, and Follow and Review! It's fast paced right now because I wanted to get to the point.I hope this story makes sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any grammer mistakes! But enjoy :)**

Tris POV

Once we left the closet, Four told me he wanted to go home so he could show me around. I am really nervous. I pulled out of my train of thought when I hear Four "Are you going to get in or not?." "Uh, sorry yeah I am.". It sounded more like a question. I didn't realize he held the car door open for me. What a gentleman. He starts the car, his car is really clean, not one mess, no dirty, how does he do that? My car is always has just a little dirty. I hear him chuckle. "What?" I say. "I just like to keep my car clean, I clean it all the time." he says and winks. I blush, I am so embarrassed that I said that out aloud. "Oh okay." I say. "Oh by the way I never got your name, beautiful." he says. I blush again, what is it with me and blushing today."Tris Prior". I say shyly. "Well what a beautiful name for a beautiful should get to know each other since you will be my playmate babe." Four says really seductively. "Well, I am 20 years old, never been employed. My parents died when I was 16 in a car accident, I have a brother but he left me and my sister when our parents died to live with Aunt Jeanie. And I have a sister who is fighting against cancer. That's all there is about me" I say cancer really bitterly. "What about you?" I say "What about me?" Four asks. "Tell me something about yourself, I told you" I say with confidence. "There is nothing about me" he says monotone . "Yes there is, everyone has a story to go along with their name, like how did you make it to the top so fast?" I ask hoping he doesn't get suspicions. "That's none of your concern" Four says really coldy. I shrink back into my seat. "I am sorry I didnt mean it to come out cold, you don't need to know how I made it to the top but if you really want to know something about me, here I am 24 years old, my name is Four, my mom died fighting cancer. That's all there's to know." Four says. "Oh I would say sorry for your loss and I know if I were in your position, I wouldn't want anyone's pity. But we just have to move and Cancer is a Bitch." As I say that he laughs,like full on laugh where you can see his dimples form and as he smile you see his bright blue eyes shine brighter than the sun. I laugh too for some reason. "Thanks I haven't laughed in a while." I just nod and smile. We pull up to a really nice mansion, it's really big. "I will be just right back, Just wait here." I all I do is nod. When he is gone I quickly start looking through his glove box and everywhere until I found something that shocks me.

Four POV

Tris she is making me feel things I have never felt, she makes me laugh, she makes me what to protect her even though I have only known her for 30 minutes. Is this love, maybe she likes me too. _No one will love you ever faggot,_ my brain reminds me. Its true, no one will ever love me, I am broken, stupid, and I cause nothing but problems. Finally Zeke answers the door, he is my best friend he knows a bit about me more than anyone else does not know about my past. "Hey man, it's been awhile."Zeke says. "yeah, it has. I came here to ask you for a favour."I say. He nods. "Can you tell me anything about a person named Tris Prior?" I ask as I rub the back of my neck. "Tris, Prior, prior…. Oh I know she is really well known here she is the daughter of Natalie and Andrew Prior and she is the finest detective, really good. But why do you want to know?" "Oh I just heard her name a lot, can you research more about her?" I pleaded. "Fine but you owe me one, wait do you like this chick?"Zeke said while his smirk grew. "No" I blush. "Just so you know, she has never lost a case"he says. I say goodbye and leave.

I start thinking of why she is looking for a job, why would she lie about being a detective. So many questions start swirling through my brain. Maybe Zeke will find out, he is really good at finding out information, he knows his ways, that's why I ask I get in the car I notice Tris looking sad. I put my hand on her thigh."Are you okay?"I ask really sincerely. "Yes I am fine, ca we just go to your apartment."Tris says. I just nod. Whatever is bothering her, I hope for the best. "Oh by the way since your my playmate/assistant now I need you to come to this event I have tomorrow."I say and she just nods.

 _At Four's home_

We enter my apartment. My living room consists of glass coffee table, White loveseat chair and a maroon to the living room is my dining hall, it has a nice glass table top with dark chairs around it. Also there is kitchen which has all white cabinet, three- door fridge, dishwasher, and sink. I see Tris digesting every bit of detail there is. "Do you want anything to drink?'I say. She just shakes her is so damn hot, she is making me hard. "Let me show you the bedroom Tris.'' We go up a flight of stairs, there is only 2 bedrooms in my apartment. I go the master bedroom in it there is a dress, mirror, and a king sized bed. She drops her phone and goes to pick it up, while she bends, her sexy ass hangs in the air, my dick is uncomfortable. I cant take it, I need her. I quickly pick her from her behind and throw her lightly on my bed. "um..what are… you doing?" she asks really nervously. "I am going to play with my playmate."I say seductively. Before she can respond, I attack her lips, I see her open her mouth to say something, I take the opportunity to stick my tongue in her mouth. She uses her tongue trying to be dominant but I don't let her.I start to kiss her neck,I quickly take her shirt off to reveal a hot pink lace bra. "Fuck, its like you wore this just for me."I say. "Yeah no" Tris says sassy. I chuckle. I unclasp her bra and attack her breast, I start with her left,I use my tongue on her nipple. I hear hear her call me a pig. I chose to ignore that comment. I squeeze both her breast together and slap them, still doesn't say anything. So I do it again and her breathing is getting hitched. "Whats the matter Tris,you enjoying, babe"I say smirking. As I kiss her down her stomach. "N..O..NO" she finally gets out. "Are you lying to me, Tris?" I say to her as i pull her skirt down."NO...no". Tris says. "I dont like liars you know what I do to liars?"I say in a deep voice. "No, F,,,Four" She says. "I punish them, I am going to show you who is boss." I quickly lift her up and turn her around. I make her stand on her knees but I lift her ass a bit high. I pull her matching underwear down. I slap her butt, really hard. "Oh...hmm." I hear This say.

Tris POV

Four slaps my butt."Oh..mm" i say, i try not to make any more noises but my body betrays me when Four slaps my butt again, I moan. At first I found it disgusting what he was doing but slapping my Butt isn't punishment but pleasure. I only had sex once but it was a dare and I was drunk,don't even remember who it was with. I did it a few years slaps my butt again, I can't take i tell him to hit me fuck this amazing. _He is a thief, you're having fucking sex with a thief!_ My brains tells me, which is right, I just need to gather more evidence , who withdrawals $500,00.00 that much from Bank. Before I know what is happening, Four's dick is in my pussy. And damn he is going rough, I try to hold on his back but he quickly takes my heads and places it over my head.I realize he is in his wearing his shirt shirt."Why are you are wearing a shirt?" I ask. "That's none of your concern"he says harshly."Fuck, Tris, your fucking tight."I ignore his comment. Soon we both release. "I am going to take a shower, clean yourself up"says Four. I just nod. Once he left, I quickly get up and search his room not caring I am completely naked.I find cuffs, vibrator probably for sex,and then I find a piece of paper, that just will help me with my case.

 **Sorry for the long wait,I was busy. Sorry if this chapter is boring and next chapter will include** **Christina** **in it. READ, FOLLOW,FAVOURITE AND REVIEW! Thank you for all the follows and favs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, All credits go to veronica Roth,she owns everything, I own the plot.**

Tris POV

I wake up to hand in my pussy, which is Four's. I realize I am naked.

 _Flashback to last night_

I hear the shower turn off, I quickly grab the mayor's cards, Four has all of the Mayor's card, that's how he takes all the money. He makes me so angry, the mayor always praises his company but what Four does in return is steal his money and fuck every woman he sees. I just need a bit more evidence. I hear Four open the door, i quickly go under the covers. He just keeps staring at me. Gross.

"Tris I need you to change, just go in the washroom, there is an outfit ready for you."he purrs in my ear sending shivers through my body.

"What if I say no?" I say honestly, I really dont want to have sex with him.

His eyes widened and grabs my hands really rough. "Why would you say no? You're my playmate, You have to listen to me, I am the boss."Four says "..be a good slut and change."

I nod, I wont show him fear but I am scared, so I get up quickly as I get up he slaps my butt, I moan. He grabs my waist and says "You like when I slap your butt don't you?" He slaps it again and I nod, I don't know why my body likes it. He pushes me forward which means for me to change. As I enter the washroom I noticed its very clean and things are not close together, shows he really does not like confined places, which gives me an idea to use his fear against him. I look in the mirror and give myself, my award winning smile, You're going down Four. I see the outfit hanging, I take it out from the bag, I put it on. I am wearing a Strapless Sequin Romper, with black stockings, and 6.5 inch heels with spiked studs around the ankle. I feel like a hooker. What did I get myself in to?.. There's a knock at the door. "Are you done babe?" I hear four. "Yeah, coming." Someone kill me now. I leave the washroom and hear Four whistle. I blush, no guy in high school every whistle to me only called me ugly, flat chested, any many more, expect my crush he always told me I am beautiful.

"Fuck, you look so dam hot,Tris." Four says. He grabs me and crashes his lips down on my lips, he licks my lips asking for entrance which I grant him. "Tri… Tris"Four says while panting from our heated kiss, "You look stressed and sad, what's the matter?You can tell me."he says while kissing my neck. "Nothing..not..nothing. "I say breathless. "It doesn't seem like nothing but don't tell me then."He says while grabs my hair and starts to sucking on the back of my neck. "I left a mark on your neck to let everyone to know your mine."he says while smirking.

'Gross' I say in my head . I may not be a virgin but sex scares me. I don't want to do this. He pushes me roughly onto the bed. "Fo..Four"I say trying to get him off me. "Call me master babe then maybe I will listen to you."Four says smirking. I cant wait to wipe that smirk off his face. I will not call him master. He starts kissing me roughy biting my lips, pulling my hair and at one point my arms are above my head, I try to get out of his grip. But he is stronger than me, I eventually give up. "Get up Tris!"Four says patting. I stand up. "Now you are going to dance for me, sexy dancing He says seductively. "No, I dont want to"I say confidently, I can easily get him arrested for this. "Fine then don't."He says.'Why is he being nice all of a sudden?'I ask myself. 'wait if I tried him out I can look in that drawing by grabbing his keys from his pants, he has the keys around his waist all the time because their is something in it,You're going down four.' I turn around and start twerking, I feel my puke coming up. I go down low and start shaking my ass.I go to the nearest wall and slide up and down,I don't know what to do next.'Think think Tris' I think to I remember when christina told me how she lap danced Brad. I remember over hearing her talk about, I find a chair and sit on it.

Then I close my legs and open them with my hands, I touch myself, I squeeze my boobs together then bring my hand down to my clit and rub it for 5 seconds and look at four he has his eyes close and breathing heavily. I smirk to myself he so stupid. I take his clothes off and mine and just go straight to fucking him, he keeps moaning sounds disgusting. Then he finally falls asleep. When I know he is asleep I go looking into his closet with the key I took from him I find weird sex toys, pictures of his friends and him. I see something that says Eaton INC, I am about to grab it when a hand grabs me. I am turned around and I see Four, I thought he fell asleep.

"What are you doing in here?!"He growls at me. "I...I.."I need to think of something quick."I needed new panties to wear, I thought you would have some in here."I say hoping he will but the lie, next thing I know I am pushed onto my knees and Four stuffs his dick in my mouth. I try to take it out of my mouth but he is holding into my hair really strongly. I dont suck. "Suck on it Tris!"He yells. I have never been so scared in my life, I start sucking,his dick, it is so long it doesn't all fit but he tries to but I gag. His dick goes in and out and I use my tongue to lick his dick too. I dont want to do this.I feel a tear coming down, four noticed too. He takes his dick out of my mouth and bends down to my eye level. "I am sorry..I.. don't know what got into me, I just got scared you were snooping through my some reason I trust you wouldn't do that, I feel like I can trust you with my eyes closed. "He says. i just nod. How can he trust me, this is probably a trick.

 _End of flashback_

I take Four's hand out of my pussy and hop in the I am done I grab all my stuff and leave.

Once I reach the station I go to max. I give him all the evidence I found. "Well done Tris, Just Write down the report and we will arrest him now."I nod.

 _Half an hour later_

I see four officers bringing Four in. Our eyes lock , he shows no emotion, but you can see he is scared.

 **Sorry for the long wait was busy. Should I do a time lap or what ? If you have any ideas let me know please. Should I make different lemon scenes for Tobias and Tris like a oneshot story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights belong to Veronica Roth, I only own the plot and my own character the rest is Veronica Roth.**

 **Five years later**

Four's POV

Today is the day I get out of jail, today is the day I will get my revenge on Tris Prior, she ruined put me in jail for something I didn't do but I will destroy her by hitting her where she is weak...HER FAMILY. Zeke would come and visit me he told me they had to shut my business down since I was in jail, I worked so hard for my business to be successful but Tris ruined it. I feel myself getting angry. I had to work three jobs to make that money I had to clean toilets, make food, and pick up garbage. The only reason I got out was because they found out it wasn't me who was stealing.

"Hey four"I hear Zeke, he is the one picking me up.

"Hey Zeke."I say to him

"Ready to get out?"Zeke asks.

"Yes I am fucking going to ruin Tris prior"I say really angry and punch the wall luckily it didn't break

"Man revenge is not the answer, don't do something you will regret"Zeke says, I roll my eyes.

"Just take me to Erudite hospital"Zeke just nods.

 _At the hospital_

I walk in the hospital, everything is blue and I see so many serums just lying there. I go up to the front receptionist "Looking for Christina Prior"I see the lady look at me her name is Nita "And you are?""Just a visitor" I say calmly "Wait you four the owner of Eaton INC! You went in jail.I like bad boys"She tries to stay seductively while unbuttoning her shirt. She is desperate. I quickly take the visitor pass and run. I get to room 23b I walk into two people making out on a hospital bed. Gross.I cough to get their attention."Who are you"the weird man ask. "Four and I would like to talk to christina alone"I say staring at him. "No whatever you need to say, you can say in front of me"he says while trying to be intimidating. Not working. "Will calm down he is my sisters friend"Christina says while Will nods and leaves. "How do you know me"I ask her

"My sister duh and you four, your pretty respected and famous are you here though.?" She asks. "Just wanted to meet you"I say."Liar" She says. "Excuse me, how dare you call me a liar"I say as my voice rises."Because I know idiot clearly you aren't cut out to be a candor."She says while rolling her eyes. "What is a Candor?"She is getting on my nerves."They are people who are honest and can tell when a person is lying just like you asshole."Christina says. "You want revenge?"She says. "What?"I say shocked how the hell does she know." I can tell, you want to get revenge on my sister?Am i right?"I just nod still shocked she is a damn mind reader. "I know she put you in jail but so what she thought she was helping the city to be safer and why ruin her life more when she had a horrible life, we lost our parents at young age, she always had to worry about me, she had to pay all these bills for my cancer treatment, she was bullied when she was younger and she for GOD DAMN HAS YOUR KID!"she shouts the last part, "WHAT!?" I say shocked, I fucking have a kid. "Yeah you hear me you have a kid she has been a single mother for FUCKING FOUR YEARS WITH YOUR CHILD!"Christin yells and I see her tears coming. "Just don't please I beg you don't get revenge on her, just help her raise a kid, give your kid a real family it deserves. Please I know you are broken so is she, I know you can mend her dont let one mistake ruin everything."I am a father, I try to let the new sink in, I can't take it anymore, I run out of the hospital

I dont stop running even though I hear Zeke call after me . I run to a park and drop to my knees and cry I have never cried this much in my entire life, I remember crying when my father locked me in the closet or when my mother died.

 _Flashback_

 _I feel Marcus grab my hair and throw me onto the ground, pulls my shirt off really rough and my pants. I feel so violated. "Please daddy stop"I try to hold my sobs."Shut up you faggot, where going to try something new today. Lift your ass up!"I do as I am told , I feel the belt hit my ass, WHIP, It stings so much, another WHIP, WHIP. I hear my dad laugh "Your ass is red, not red like the colour of blood guess I have to keep going."He says evil. WHIP, WHIP, it hurts so much, I feel like i am going pass out, my dad stops I sign in relief._

 _I am picked up and thrown in a small closet , I run before the door closes but it's too late he closes in my face, "Dad please let me out please."I keep banging the door and I realize he isn't there anymore. I vow I will never be like my dad. Then I start sobbing. "Mom wherever you are please come back to me, I need you I hate him, he is monster.I miss you Mom." i really do. It feels so hard to breath, I try to calm down but I cant i get stand small places. Then I black out._

 _End of flashback_

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I see a little boy standing there with dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Why are you crying sir?"he asks and he wipes my tears away. "Don't cry when I cry my mommy gives me a candy and big hug and sings me a song!"he says. he hugs me. "Sorry Sir but I can't sing but here is my last lollypop its my favourite one"He gives it to me. "No i can't take it from you." I tell him. "No"He says really stubbornly. "Fine you win and thank you Orange is my favourite."I say and smile also laugh while he does a victory dance. "It was nice meeting you but I have to go before my mom gets worried I suck off."He says."Next time don't sneak away from you mom okay stay with her"I say to him and he nods. We both say bye, maybe I am not going to be like him, I am Four Marcus Eaton. Never will be. I am going to find Tris prior. As I start walking I get a text for an anonymous person.

 _Better watch your back and hers, I'm coming with no mercy!-Unknown._

 ** _A\N Sorry I took forever to write this chapter, I will try to update faster and Thank you to all my guest readers and reviewers your amazing I cant reply to you to let you I_** ** _appreciate_** **** ** _it! I hope no one minds the fast_** ** _pace_** **** ** _in the story I am not good at_** ** _revenge_** ** _. I will try to update the one-shot lemons tomorrow. You can always tell me if you want to see_** ** _something_** **** ** _in this story! :)_**

 ** _Follow, Fav, and Review!_**

 ** _-Lightwood456_**


	5. Chapter 5

All rights belong to Veronica Roth.

Four pov

After receiving the anonymous text I run to find where Zeke parked his car.

"Ze..ke"I say trying to get my breathing in control wow I am really unfit.

"Dude are you okay? Why did you run?" Zeke asked in a concern tone.

"Yes I need you find any kind of information on Tris Prior" I tell Zeke.

"Fine! The things I do for you man" Zeke says. I frown now that I think of it, I have never really thanked Zeke for everything he did, he always had my back.

"Zeke honestly thank you, I know I never show my appreciation, you have done so much for me, you have always have my back thank you man"I tell Zeke.

"Wait Is the legendary four showing emotion and saying thank you!" He pretends to wipe away a fake tear. I see we stopped at a red light so I punch him "shut up" I say trying not to laugh. "Ow fuck man. I'm telling mom on you" he says on a high pitched girly voice. I laugh, I feel my lips growing wide. "Your gay " I tell him and he laughs. When I was seventeen my dad left me on the streets and Zeke's mom found me on the streets and adopted me I was so grateful she took me in and she was always nice to me. She told me she always loved me like her real son.I only stayed with them for a year and did my own things. I was friends with Zeke and Uriah , Zeke's younger brother since I was 13.

"Oh by the way mom wants to see you first and me and Uriah are hosting a welcome and four is free from jail party! So you better be there! We pedrad-Eaton man know how to partyy!" He shouts. I chuckle and just nod my head.

At home

We reach the house and jump out of car no offense I can not stand sitting in that any longer especially since Zeke would not stop singing. I open the door and I get tackled by someone. "Your home man I missed you!"Uriah says. "Well I didn't miss you"I tell him. "Dont lie grandpa"Uriah says. "Hey don't pick on your brother uriah"I hear hanna say. "You look so handsome, your even growing a beard" She says and gives me a hug. I am still not used to hugging people, I hug her but it's more of an awkward hug."Anyways I have to go to work, and Four is good see you again and what happened to you should have happened to someone great as you."Hanna says. I nod.

"Yo Uriah go get the food set up " Zeke yells."and you four get the drinks ready. " he tells me. "Can you find information on tris prior?" I ask. "Yeah I will let you know when I find something. I nod and go.

2 hours later

The party started 30 minutes ago and it wild almost everyone is drunk, I don't even know Half of these people I don't know who they are. Their is way too many people in here and there sweating body.

"Party is over bitches! Unless your friends with the fucking sexy Uriah Pedrad you get to stay!l" Uriah yells starting slurring his words.

I go the living room and I see Marlene, Shauna, Christina which is weird I saw her at the hospital, then will, Lynn which is shauna's sister and a weird looking guy who I can smell his odor from where I am standing smells like sage and something else that I could put my mind to. Then I see the person I wasn't really ready to see Tris prior I gasp and she looks up to she and she see me. I see her shocked just like I am. We keep our eyes locked for a very long time until someone coughs, we turn away. "Sit down four" shauna says.

The only place I can sit is beside tris

Which I do. "We'll four let me introduce you to the new people in our Gang which is tris you already have met" Zeke winks when he says that "and beside her is Al and were playing Candor or Dauntless if you don't do the dare or tell the truth you have to take off a piece of clothing no socks,or shoes."

"I'm going first!" Christina shouts. "This is my house, I'm going first! " Uriah shouts. Typical Uriah. Marlene throws a pillow at him. "Ow jeez woman that hurt, you have broken my sexy million dollar face "Uriah says. Everyone rolls their eyes. Christina ignores him and starts, "Candor or Dauntless?"Christina asks. "Candor and if you fucking call me pansycake I will chop your balls off Uriah"Marlene says, I will be honest I'm kind of scared. Uriah looks scared as hell, I think he peed his pants. "Who did you lose your virginity to?" Christina asks. "Uriah" She blushes and Uriah kisses her. "Gross, get a room"Zeke yells. While Uriah and Zeke bricker I go close to Tris near her ear and say to her "Im back"I see her get a little tense I kiss her lightly near the ear, she closes her eyes. "Shut up you two its my turn."Marlene says and they both shut up. "Will Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless"He says."I dare you to go up to the first person you see and ask them When a cow laughs, does milk come out it's nose?". He nods and we follow him, he goes up to a random guy looks like he is in his 50's. "Hi sir, I have a really important question, When a cow laughs, does milk come out it's nose?" he asks. "Well do you have any cash on you?"the guy asks. "Yeah why?"Will asks warily."Because I have a cow and you can try to see if the milk comes out of their nose for money"the guys asks. "Wait, you're that kid who took my pants last week and ran away, Im going to get you."The guys says. The guy starts chasing Will and Will comes 20 minutes later with his heart shape boxers. We start laughing, he so red. "Love your boxers man they're so beautiful, do have a unicorn ones too"Uriah asks. "yeah I do and I only wear those on Wednesdays."Will says we all burst out laughing. Once we all settle down we continue the game."Tris candor or dauntless? "Will asks."dauntless ""I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with four".

Hey guys I updated again! I am sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling I did this all on my phone which is really hard but enjoy! Please Pm or review some candor or dauntless questions you have I will include them in the story! :)

Follow,Fav,and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Read Author's Note!**

 **Tris pov**

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with four" Will says.

I will not kiss a criminal even though his kisses are sweet and are addicting. Here I go again Tris stop thinking like That!' I mentally scold myself. I look up and realize everyone's eyes are on me, waiting for me to reply. I take off my sweater thank god I wore more layers this time last time I played with the predards I ended up in my underwear. " oh wow, someone doesn't want to kiss four!" Zeke yells and laughs. "Shut up, one person out of the rest of the world. I heard I'm a great kisser according to Kiss and Tell magazine. Only an idiot would not want to kiss me. " four says. He called me an idiot. " the only idiot is you four" I say through my clenched teeth. I just want to rip him in shreds or send him back to jail. I hear in the background oh, shit just got real and feisty while me and four keep staring at each other really angrily. If looks could kill he would be dead. " tris it's your turn!" Christiana shouts

I don't know who to pick but then I chose will. "Will candor or Dauntless ?" I ask. "Why me!? And candor " he says. "Why do you like my sister? " I ask him. "Pansy cake!" Uriah yells we all laugh. "I love how Christina is always positive and she taught me there is more to living than studying all the time and how I should be my own person. If it wasn't for Christina I would probably have my nose in every book I could find. And I don't know what I would do without her she is my world" he tells us. All the girls say aww including me. That's sweet I wish I could find a great guy who would love me like that. If anyone deserves true love it's Christiana she has been through so much she was diagnosed with cancer at the age of 7 she has been in treatment for a new bone marrow since her bone marrow wasn't producing the red blood cells or white bloods cells she needed. The bone marrow is located near the waist. Since her bone marrow was affected it weaken her and she got other diseases like leukaemia which made her white blood cells not do their purpose of fighting infections. The doctors told us she is very lucky, most patients don't survive. I'm glad she did.

Truth and dare goes on until ten, then everyone wants to leave. Me and Al leave together since we're neighbours, he is a really good friend of mine. Always helping me out. My other neighbour is watching my son. He is Turning four in a month, he is growing up way too fast, I just want to hold him forever. The pregnancy was tough especially by myself. I remember when I had to go for an ultra sound.

 _Flashback_

 _I walked into Johanna clinic. The first thing I see is couples smiling, laughing together, rubbing their belly. I sit down next to a couple. "Are you comfortable sweetie" the random men asks. "Yes, you worry too much." She says. " we'll I want the best for my girlfriend and son or daughter." He says. I wish I had someone with me._

 _"Excuse me, I don't mean to be nosy but is any with you. " the girl asks, who was sitting next to me. "No, just me" she gives me a pity look. I hate when people give me a pity look. "We'll that sucks, pregnancy is hard especially being a single mom, how will you be able to provide everything for the child. And who's going to be there when your going through labour it pains a lot. " she keeps going on. It takes me all the strength not to punch her in the face._

 _" " the lady at the front desk asks. I walk into a room. A middle aged women with black hair and a scar on her cheek comes in. "Hello . I'm Johanna Ryes, I will be your midwives when your going into labour. Today you want to know that gender am I right!" She says really cheery. She is such a amity. " yes" I tell her. She puts on some gel on my belly. "Look there" she points to the screen. I see a little body figure. "Is...that"I try to say while pointing to the screen. I feel tears staining my cheeks but I don't care,I finally get to see my baby. "It's a boy" she tells me. My baby boy. I can't wait for my miracle to come into this world. Someone I can finally live for and make great memories. I will give him all the happiness in the world. I tell myself._

 _End of flashback_

I still remember that day, I framed the picture. I don't care that he has his dad's beautiful blue eyes, he is my son. Four will never find out about him, my son will never know about his father since four is a criminal. I don't want son to feel ashamed of who his father is.

Once we get to our apartment. I am about to go in when Al stops me. "Tris goodnight" he says and kisses me on the cheeks. "Good night Al" I say to him. We both close our door. Al is a great guy he is like a soft teddy bear. I wouldn't mind dating him, I just don't want anything affecting my son.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you" says Isaac. His full name is Isaac Andrew prior. I did not want my son having the same last name as a criminal. "Sure just let mommy change. " I tell him. He is scared of thunder and lighting.

 _ **Next day.**_

 **Four POV**

I wake up to a huge headache. Ugh. My fault for drinking with the predards brothers. I hear a buzzing noise coming from my phone. "Ugh " I groan. I received an unknown text from someone.

 _Good morning faggot. Look outside_

 _-unknown_

 **Sorry I took forever to upload, i had major writer's block. Sorry for any grammar issues, I am bad at grammar. I might change the rating to T for a while in a bit, just so everyone knows! Unless you don't want me to change it.**

 **Follow,Fav,Review!**

 _ **-Lightwood456**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Four POV**

I look out the window, I don't see any thing but I go downstairs and open the door. I see the my Motorcycle wrecked. The mirrors on the bike smashed. The tires slashed. The seats torned and the grip,taken apart. I fall on my knees and scream. "Why!?" And i feel a tear threatening to spill. This motorcycle meant the world to me, it was Amar's. He saved me from dying in a fire. When I was 14 years old my dad tried killing me since I forgot to make his bed. So he tied me to a kitchen chair and then lit a match on fire. He left me to burn. I remember before he left what he said to me " burn in hell son". I smelt smoke, I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew I was going to die that day. All I could see was orange, red flames surrounding me. But I remember hearing the front door open and Amar saying "Tobias are you there!?" I try to say something back but I couldn't. Amar finally found me in the kitchen and untied me but when we both were getting out, one of the pillars started shaking. It was going to collapse I was ready to die but I didn't want some as good as Amar dying because he tried saving me, I'm not worth it. But I get pushed to the door while I watch the pillar collapses trapping Amar. " noo!" I cry out for Amar. I get pulled out by firefighters. They tell me Amar died. I remember a few days later after Amar died, I received a motorcycle, apparently it was part of Amar's will to give it me. My dad ended up making an excuse that someone was trying to burn our house down.

I get up and I notice their is a piece of paper attached to the side of the motorcycle.

 _ **Stay away from her. I will do much worse if you come near her.**_

'What!?' I say to myself. Who the hell is this and who is 'her'! Why is my life so complicated. I feel my angry rise, before I do something stupid I quickly change into a black shirt and black running shorts and go for a jog.

Once I make it to the trail in the park that I came yesterday. I look around and see the same kid with the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, I notice he looks sad. I quickly go towards him. I don't know what it is but this kid makes me want to protect him from this crazy world and hold on to him forever. I sit across from him, cris cross. He notices someone sitting near him, when he notices its me, his face lights up. "Hi sir!" He says. "Hey kiddo"I rub his little head. "Don't call me sir, you can me four. " I tell him. "Isaac is name" he tells me. "Well, Issac why are you sad?" I ask him, I want to see him smile bright. "Well, I have no one to play with, my friend had to go home and my mom is coming to pick me up but me bored." He tells me. "We'll I have just the solution. You and me play while we wait for you mommy!" I tell him. "Weally!" He asks. I nod.

I teach him how to play football. We both have tied 3-2 for me. I have the ball in my hand, I almost reach my end-zone, I could easily win but it would be better if I let him tackle me and win so I slow down. He lightly pushes me so I pretend to fall. "Noo, I lost! You have put me to shame!" I say dramatically while I pretend to grasp for my last breath and dramatically die. I hear Isaac laughing, it the best son. Maybe I can be a good father to my kid. "You funny four" he tells me I quickly get up and start tickling Isaac. "You think that's funny?" He nods while he keeps laughing. I stop cause I don't want him to have trouble breathing. We both get and dust the grass of our legs at the same.

I ruffle his hair. "Why your name four? That is number" he tells me. "Cause I'm four. " I say in a baby voice. He giggles. I hear the Ice cream truck enter the park. "Hey kiddo, wants some?" I ask him. "No, it okay, that would be selfish of me" he tells me. "We'll it's not because I remember you gave me your lollipop when I was sad now it's my turn to make you happy. " I tell him as I pick him up and put him on my shoulders. "Get whatever you want. " I say to Isaac. "Can I please get double cone with vanilla and chocolate ice cream" he lets me know. "Yes You can" I say his order and get myself a single scoop of chocolate ice cream. We both sit down on the park bench. We both sit in silence but it's not awkward. Once we're both done eating we get up to play a different game. Until I see Al walking towards us, Al gives me a creepy vibe. "There you are!"Al says. "Isaac come with me, your mommy told me to get you. "Al says to Isaac. "Okay. Bye four,thank you for the ice cream and playing with me. You're the best!" He tells me which makes my heart melt. Damn I sound like a girl. "Isaac I will meet you in the car. "Al says, he nods. "Hey Al" I say. "Hi four, thank you for watching my son. " he says. 'What the fuck, that kid is his?' "We'll you have a great kid, who's the wife?" I ask him. "Tris" he says and with that walks away.

What. I'm. So. Damn. Confused. I thought tris had my kid. Wait a minute Christina probably lied to me so I would stop my revenge. That. B****(didn't feel like using the b word). I going to get them both. Oh shit. I have to meet Zeke at the mall. He's Is making the whole gang come,don't know why.

 _At the mall_

We have been at the mall for an hour. Marlene is coming with her friend in a bit with her friends kid. Right now I am going into the change room, to try on a new dress shirt. I only go in change rooms of their big, can't stand small places. I drop my phone on the ground, I go to pick it up when I hear someone enter the same change room as me and closes the door. I turn around. "Tris" "Four" we both say shocked.

 **Follow, Fav, Review!**

 ** _-Lightwood456_**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a long chapter, one of my favourites to write! Enjoy!**

 **Four POV**

 _Previously:_

 _I drop my phone on the ground, I go to pick it up when I hear someone enter the same change room as me and closes the door. I turn around. "Tris" "Four" we both say shocked._

She turns around and tries to open the door but it won't bust. I go and try to help but when I do the knob comes off.

"Shit" I say.

"Great" I her tris mutter.

" No need to get mad at me, I'm not the one that came waltzing in the change room that was already occupied." I shout at her. I hate rising my voice but she deserves it

"It's not my fault, you left the door open. Not everyone wants to see you naked!" She yells back at me. "I'm not going to argue you with you but do you have your phone with you I left mine with is.. " she mumbles the last part. Which I didn't hear.

"Yeah" I say. I grab and start dialling Zeke's number when I do my phone shuts off. "Dammit" I say through my gritted teeth. "What happen?" Tris asks really politely.

"My phone died " I tell her. She starts banging on the door. "Help,Help!" She screams. I see a tear flow down her cheek. It breaks my heart. I know I want revenge but it's not worth it, why ruin her life. It for sure won't make happy. I gently pull her away from the door. "Shhh, we will get out from here. Don't worry" I assure her. Then her eyes turn into hatred and she pushes me.

"Don't touch me four. " she spits out like venom.

"Sorry" I mumble. She really must hate me, even though she has no reason to. "Why?" I ask her looking her dead in the eyes.

"Why what?" She ask, staring at me with hatred.

"Why do you hate me! I never did anything to you! If any one should be mad, it should be me! You put me in jail for a crime I didn't even commit!" I yell at her.

"You're a criminal! You stole money from the government! And you're just a player who doesn't care about anyone but themselves!" She yells back.

"You know nothing about me. You don't what I have been through. I don't need to steal money from the government, I have my own money that I worked hard for. " I tell without yelling this time. "What proof do you have saying that I stole the money?" I ask.

"Let me tell you, first you have the mayors cards, his security number,bank number and you had his government badge number so you can use to enter the vault. Marcus, all he has ever done for you is praise how great your business and how he helped you get started but you go and repay him by stealing from him and the government. Then in your car I find your transaction receipt, you withdrawal $500,00.00, who does that?" She tells me. "Also I found a written steps of how to get in the government secret vault. Then I found my dad's file in your closet, then you had sculpted the president's thumb. You're crazy." She says.

I stare at her confused, "I never wrote steps of how to break in the vault. I never did want to steal from the government. The cards are my father" I says his name like venom. "I have his cards, so I could trace what he does..." Then it clicked. "Marcus, he is the one who keeps stealing the money. He framed, my house was broken into a few days before I met you and I didn't come back from my trip until the day before I saw you at my office. He must have planted all that evidence in my house, so he could throw me to jail. Me going to jail was his revenge, for me leaving. " I say, mostly to myself.

"You"re not Marcus' son and he is nice man, unlike you. " she tells me.

I grab my wallet and pull out my license and show her the card.

"Okay so you're his son that doesn't prove he wanted revenge on you. " she says and this time in her eyes I don't see hatred but I see her look defeated.

" I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I guess I trust you. " I tell her. I do trust and apparently with all my life.

"My name is Tobias Eaton, son of Evelyn and Marcus Eaton. Marcus would beat my mom up all the time, for the littlest things. When Marcus would be gone for business trips, she would take me to the park and we would run around, play tag, eat so much ice cream . "I smile remembering my mom, I miss her. "One day Marcus found out what we would do behind his back when he would be gone, it got him so bad that he threw my mother down the stairs, I remember seeing her head bleeding, I just stood there not knowing what to do, I was crying, crying for my mommy to be okay. Marcus got so mad that I wouldn't shut up, he slapped, that was the first time he hit me when I was 6 years old. He saw how much my mom was bleeding and I think he felt bad for a moment, he quickly rushed her to the hospital. They said she was fine that they stitched her up but that was a lie, a year later she died because of brain cancer, it started the day my father pushed her down the stairs. She tried fighting to live for me but one day the cancer won and took her life." I look and see tris has tears rolling down her cheeks. I wipe them away.

" since then Marcus would beat me up with a belt, lock me in closet for days without food. I would have to cook him food, I had to be careful of everything I did, so I wouldn't get a beating. When I was seventeen, I decided I had a enough,so I packed all my stuff I needed and told Marcus I was leaving, he told I wouldn't get anywhere in life and that I'm worthless. Also that he would come after and get revenge for leaving me. I was on the streets, he basically left me to die even though it was my decision. I thought maybe he might come and look for me but he didn't. But Hanna found me she is Zeke and Uriah' s mom, she adopted me. She basically become a mom for me. " I tell her and I take my shirt off to show her the scars on my back.

"Do you believe me?" I ask her shyly.

"I do. Omg I'm so sorry, I put you in jail for no reason, I'm stupid, I shouldn't even be al.." I covered her mouth before she say anything else.

"You should be alive, don't you ever say that again. Understood" I tell her sternly. I wipe her tears with my thumb.

"Why aren't you looking at me like a kicked puppy?" I ask really curiosity, I remember when Hana found out she give me a pity look. I hate pity

"Because you're not" she places her hands on both sides of my cheeks. "You're the bravest man I have ever met. What happen to you should never happen to anyone else or to

you , but you went through so much pain and you didn't let that bring you down. You become a better person than Marcus. " she says through her watery eyes. Our lips are inches apart.

Tris POV

I just want to kill Marcus right now, how could he. It was all a show to the world, that he was good but he is a horrible man who abused his son and killed his wife. All I could do was cry, all I did was help Marcus basically get what he wanted. I'm selfish, I couldn't even tell my son anything about his father, I know he always wanted a father but I jumped to conclusion about four being a criminal. I'm a horrible person. Four wipes my tears away. I don't deserve to have my tears wiped.

When he said I should be alive, I felt butterflies in my stomach, I haven't had that feeling since I was sixteen. He asks me why I didn't give a pity look, I tell him why.

"Because your not" I places my hands on both sides of my cheeks. "You're the bravest man I have ever met. What happen to you should never happen to anyone else or to

you , but you went through so much pain and didn't let that bring you down. You become a better person than Marcus. " I says through my watery eyes. Our lips are inches apart. He didn't deserve anything that happen to him.

I feel his lips on my lips. I am surprised at first but then I kiss him back. The kiss is sweet, gentle. It's so magical. I want to savour his taste. I feel him bring me closer to him so I am basically straddling him. I pull back.

"I don't want to go too fast for" I tell him.

He chucked and says "it's okay, I already got my spot on the floor. " "and don't call me four"

"Then what should I call you?" I ask curiously.

"Tobias" he says

"Tobias, a sexy name for a sexy men" I say and laugh.

"It feels nice to hear my name again. " he says.

"Tris, I want to say I am sorry for whatever I did to you when you first met me. I don't want to me that guy ever again. " Tobias says.

"Then don't. Let's just forget what happen between us in the past and start fresh. But before we start I want to tell you about me. " I look him in the eye and start before he can give a response.

"When my parents died when I was l6, you already know about my sister having cancer. My aunt Jeanie took us in but she always hated me since I reminded her too much of my mom. She always had grudge against her. She made sure my life was hell, she would make sure I clean the house, she would throw Nasty comments like me being too stiff, ugly or fat. Not that I was fat. I remembers when I lost my virginity which was to a guy named Eric, he told the whole school that I wanted to have sex with him and that he felt pity for me even though I was drunk and it was a dare. My friends were there. " I pause so I can cry. I hate that I am showing my weakness.

" you don't have to continue Tris" he says but I shake my head, I am not telling him so we get to know each other but for me so I can maybe move on if I talk with someone.

"They agreed with Eric, started rumours saying things like I slept with college guys and me being a slut. None of it was true. They would push me,punch me, write slut on over my locker. One time they shaved my hair off. My hair had finally grew back because I had cut it for Christiana since she lost some of her and I wanted her to know she isn't the only with short hair. I missed my long hair and when it finally grew they shaved it all off Eric, Rachel, and Megan . They recorded the whole thing of me crying and they put it on every social media. In the video was me asking them to stop while they would slap

me , kick me and they ripped my clothes off, everyone saw my body. The worst thing was my brother saw it but he never did anything but agreed with everyone. I even tried taking my life the next day by jumping off a building but I didn't because I remembered Christiana had no one else for her. So I stay for her. But I ran away with Christina from Atlanta to Chicago. I become a detective. " finish and start sobbing uncontrollably into Tobias shirt. He is probably going look at me differently. I cry even harder.

"I am going to look at differently tris because you look ten times braver now to me. Don't let those people change who you really are. You're amazing, their just jealous because their beauty is nothing compared to yours" he says while he grabs my chin so I look at him.

"Hi my names is four but you can call me Tobias. Also,single" he says while winking. I look at him confused, I already know his name but then I remember were starting over.

"Well nice to meet you Tobias, my names is Tris. Tris Prior" I shake his hand. A handshake to our new beginning.

A few hours later

Me and Tobias have been talking and making jokes to pass time. Occasionally kissing too. We haven't had any food and were both hungry, I had water that belonged to Tobias, he let me drink it all. He's so sweet. Each minute I spend with him, makes me keep falling deeply in love with him. I am now sitting beside Tobias with my shoulder on his head.

Isaac! Omg I forgot about Isaac. I am horrible mother, my baby. I hope he is okay. "What happen tris?" He asks with worry in his voice. "Breath tris" he says.

I didn't realize, I am having a panic attack. "Today I went to the park" Tobias says. I try to listen. I realize my breathing has come back to normal "...We played together his name was Isaac" Isaac my son

"he had the same dirty blonde hair has you and blue eyes" he says. He knows Isaac. I should tell him that's his son. "That's my son" I say.

"Really, he is awesome kid. Congrats. Did you and Al break up or something?"Tobias asks curiously.

I laugh " I never dated Al, he has wanted to go out with me but I wasn't ready, I wouldn't date him" I tell him.

"But in the park, Al told me that Isaac was his son and you're his wife." Tobias asks, confusion written all over his face.

"Isaac is your son Tobias" I tell him.

I see a smile creep on his face "Really?" He asks, all I do is nod.

He gets and grabs me. Spins me in circle. Once we stop, he keeps smiling. "I'm a father. I want to see him again"Tobias says, I can see he won't stop smiling.

"I want to be a family with you and Isaac " he tells me. I nod because I want my son to have a family.

Our beautiful moment is ruined when the door is smashed open. We both let go of each other. I see someone smash into me.

"Mommy!mommy! You okay?" My shouts. I pick him up against my hip and shower him kisses. "I missed you buddy! I love you, I'm great. " I tell him. Then I remember Tobias is here. I bring my son to Tobias.

"Four is here too! Mommy four is my friend" he says happily.

"No sweetie, four is your daddy. Just like all the stories I read to you. You have a daddy just like them. " I tell him. I'm hope he is happy.

" I have daddy!" Isaac says. He stretches his arm out for Tobias to pick him up which he does.

"I have a mommy and a daddy. Now we family" Isaac says. We both smile at each other. Family is what we are now.

I hear Tobias whisper to both of us but mainly to me " I will be your family now".

 **A/N- Finally Fourtris! I would love some feedback and what you want to see in the story. I love reading the reviews that are left for this story, It would be awesome if I could get 22 reviews!**

 **Follow, Favourite, and Review!**

 _ **-Lightwood456**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV**

"Help, mommy, help" I hear my son shouting while he runs in the kitchen. Probably running away from his dad again. My boys are crazy. I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner. We decided to go to my apartment, Tobias and I agreed not to go too fast in the relationship so, he will come over to my apartment to spend time with me and Isaac as much he can. At nighttime he will go to his house. We're taking baby steps.

"Mommy, hide me daddy is going to tickle me to death. " Isaac says while trying to catch his breath. He is too late, Tobias comes into the kitchen.

"We're you trying to hide from the great and powerful four!" Four shouts in a deep voice. Four starts tickling Isaac.

"He's got me, mommy" Isaac says. I laugh, it brings me joy, just seeing Tobias and Isaac getting along. I get pulled out of my train of thought when I am lift and thrown over Tobias' shoulder.

"Put me down Tobias" I say trying to angry but I start laughing.

"Never" he shouts.

"Doofus, I was trying to make dinner" I tell him.

I am tossed lightly onto the couch. "I'm going now " I tell him as I try to get up from the couch.

"Noo, get her " Tobias shouts to his son. They both start tickling me. "Stop, can't...br" I pant. They keep tickling me.

I hear the timer go off. They both stop tickling me and run to the kitchen. Immature. I go into the kitchen to my dauntless cake which is almost gone.

"What?" Too shocked to say anything else. I see they split the cake in half and can tell Tobias has the bigger piece. Tobias' face is filled with cake all over his face. And Isaac has the cake on his face, hands, shirt and socks.

"How are you going to eat dinner now!?" I say shocked.

"We eating dinner" Isaac says while Tobias nods. Father like son.

"I'm full" Isaac announces while patting his tummy. Tobias starts eating Isaac's piece too.

"Fatty" I mutter.

"I heard that" Tobias says while stuffing more cake into his mouth.

"You were supposed to" I say back. I hear him gruff. I take Isaac to the sink to wash his face and hands.

"Go get ready for bed, mommy and daddy will come tuck you in" I tell him and he nods. I grab a napkin and start wiping the chocolate off Tobias' face.

" you know you could just kiss me so the chocolate goes away" he says while winking. I lightly push his chest back, hitting the counter.

"You wish, not my fault you're a pig " I exclaim.

"I'm a growing man, who needs their dauntless cake. Haven't you heard the saying. Dauntless cake a day, keeps the doctor away. " he says nodding his head like a kid.

"You're being ridiculous, you took half of Isaac's cake too" I tell him.

"He wasn't going to eat it" he points out.

"Are you coming to tuck in Isaac or not" I say. I hear him run after me. We get to Isaac's room and see him in bed without his blanket. I grab the blanket and tuck him in. His room is plain, baby blue, I didn't decorate much since I wanted to make his room be his, the way he likes it. I told him he can decorate it how ever he wants to.

"Mommy, can daddy sleep with me tonight? Please" he asks with puppy dog face. It's so hard to say no.

"Only if daddy is okay with it. " I tell him.

" Well it's definitely okay with me. " Tobias say. "I will be back buddy, just gotta change my clothes and brush my teeth. " Tobias says.

Tobias exits the room and leaves the apartment. He comes back with a black duffle bag that is slightly open. I see something pink so I quickly go and hug Tobias and grab the piece of clothing. When I pull it out, I see it's a pink hearted boxers. I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Tobias asks, as he lets go of the hug. His face goes red for embarrassment. I wave his boxers in the air.

"Nice" I say trying to hold my laugh but I fail.

"It's not mine!" Tobias shouts.

"Oh sure it isn't. " I say while rolling my eyes.

"Their cute. " I tell him.

"I swear it's not mine, check the tag inside. " he tells me while stepping closer to me.

I check the tag and it says Uriah. "Zeke and Uriah used to get each others boxers mixed up so mom told them to write their names on it. I don't wear those kinds. " he says while his arm snakes around my waist.

"I thought it was cute, the boxers. No need to be ashamed if you have any kinds of those" I tell while laughing.

"We'll I don't have any of those types of boxers just so you know. If I did I would be ashamed because my girlfriend basically just laughed at me. " he scoffs.

"I'm not your girlfriend, were just friends. You never asked me to be your girlfriend. "I say.

"Fine then you're just a friend, who basically has my child. I see " he says smirking.

"Guess your going to be single" I tell him. 'I thought he would ask me to be his girlfriend' I say to myself disappointed.

"I wanna do something special for you not just ask you" he says. Then he walks away. Oops I said that out loud. But that's so sweet he wants to do something special. Just thinking of what he could do, gives me butterflies.

 _ **~Next day~**_

Today Tobias went to his building to see if he can get the building back and open his business again. I feel bad, he has to start again and get back on his feet because people still think of him as a criminal. It's all my fault. Tobias keeps telling me it's not my fault but I blame myself, if I didn't jump to conclusions then Tobias still would have had his job.

Clearly blaming myself won't do good. Might as well do something else. I would play with Isaac usually but he is speeding time with his uncle Zeke and grandma Hanna since he never hung out with them since he didn't know their his family.

I decided to go to and see Al since I want to talk to him about why he would tell Tobias that he was Isaac's father.

I go next door to him and knock. He opens up the door, dressed in sweats and grey shirt.

"Hey Al" I say.

"Hey tris, would you like anything to eat or drink?"he asks. I nod my 'no'

He sits down with me on the couch. "I wanted to ask you why did you tell four that your Isaac's dad?" I say.

"We'll I knew you didn't want him to find out Isaac's his kid so I told him I'm his kid" he says.

"That's sweet thank you"I hug him and he hugs me back. And when I pull back he kisses me. I push him.

"Al you know, I don't like you like that, I know you have been their for me and helped me, trust me I am very grateful for that. My heart belongs with someone else."I tell him softly, hoping he gets the memo.

 **Al POV**

All last night I heard was laughing coming from Tris' apartment. Then I saw four coming in and out of her apartment. Now she tells me her heart belongs with Four! I am beyond pissed.

"Is it four? "I ask trying not to sound angry.

"Yes"She says quietly. Fuck him.

"Sorry Al"She says showing me pity. I will show her pity.

"It's don't we forget about the kiss, and act like friends again. "I say faking being happy.

"Yes that would be great" She says with joy.

"I want to show you something, i got this morning'' I tell her, on she's in for it. I grab her hand and lead her to my room. I open the door slowly, mentally laughing in my head. Oh tris you're going to me mine, and Four is going down.

I hear her gasp.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, it makes my day just reading them! Check out the cover for this story!**

 **What do you think is behind that door?**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 _ **-Lightwood456**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Please answer the question at the bottom. Also this chapter, I worked on this chapter last night at 10pm to 2:00am for Asia857 and thank you for reading my book, you have since I published my first chapter, thank you for being there for me and always review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tobias POV**

I wake up thinking I am in my bed. But when I open my eyes I see I am in a blue room, I also feel someone holding on to my shirt. I see its Isaac. This little boy is my world, he takes my fear of being like Marcus away. He gives me hope that I can be a better person. I love his laugh, I love how he smiles because it reminds me of his mother's.

Tris,I love her so much, I guess love at first is true. I found mine when she walked through the doors of my building. The way she walked, the way she talked was different from any girl I met. She wasn't the type to copy others which why I love her. She didn't even throw herself at me which is intriguing.

I grab my phone and check the time it's 8:00 am. I have a half an hour to get ready, since today I will try to start my business up again. I crawl out bed quietly so I don't wake up Isaac.

I told Tris yesterday what I was going to do, she kept blaming herself. I told her it wasn't her fault but I know she didn't believe me.

I dress in a black hugo boss suit with a white dress shirt. With black dress pants and black shoes. I like the colour black. I shave my small beard that start growing. I quietly exit the washroom and go to the kitchen and write Tris a note:

 _I'm going to see if I can get my building back and start my business again. Please don't blame yourself friend. Also mom and Zeke want to spend some time with Isaac today, If you don't mind drop off at mom's house. I will come back quickly._

 _Xoxoxo_

 _-your one and only doofus. ;)_

When I told mom(Hana) she was beyond happy for me, she said It was about time I gave her a grandchild. She told me I wasn't getting any younger. I'm not that old, I am only 26 pretty young. I chuckle remembering that moment.

 _At his office_

I am meeting the person who was originally selling the building. He will sell it to me only if he wants to. I walk in and see a man in his forties wearing all grey.

" Hello, . " I shake his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Eaton, I see you want this building again. Why should I sell it to you, your nothing but a criminal " he says bordley.

" Sir, I am not a criminal" I tell him politely.

"You went to jail, so therefore you're a criminal" he's says.

"I am not a criminal, just because I went to jail, that doesn't make me a criminal, You can me whatever you, so can the entire world the only two people whose opinion matter to me is my son's and my soon to be girlfriend's. Nothing will get in the way for family. I don't care if I have to pick up garbage to make a living because I will. They matter the most. I made it to the top in four years, I can do it again. I won't give up. " I tell him and turn around to walk away.

"Stop " says. I stop. "I know you're not a criminal, I could have chosen someone to have this building when you first started, but I chose you because you're not arrogant , you're determined. That is what got you to be the most success business person in chicago. That is why I will give you the building. " he finishes.

"Really sir?"I asked shocked. He nods his head. "I know people who will vouch for you. We will discuss it over lunch. Come on" he says. I go with him.

 _2 hours later_

It might take a while for me to get where I was before but I don't care, it's worth it. About 10 other huge business man are willing to vouch for me. This is great. Can't wait to get home and tell Tris the great news!

Once I get home, I call for tris. "Tris, are you home?" I start walking to the kitchen when I almost trip over a book. I pick it up and it says, _My wishes-Tris Prior_. I go to the couch and sit down. I know I shouldn't read her diary or whatever this is, but I'm so attempted. So I open it anyways.

 _Wish #1_

 _I want a guy to ask me to be his girlfriend in a romantic way. Where there is a huge audience so people know he is my man. Then when I say yes, we kiss and I hear the fireworks in the background,i know it's cliche but who cares never going to happen but a girl can dream. Then it magical starts raining and we slow dance in the rain. Then he tells me he loves me._

I flip through the pages and see there's a bunch of them. My new mission is: to make all these wishes come true.

 _Later_

I made arrangements for her wish one. I check the clock and it's 8:00 pm. Tris and Isaac are not back still. I call Zeke.

"Hey man" Zeke shouts through the phone.

"Hey, is Isaac with you? And please lower your voice" I say to him.

"No,Al picked him up early and said Tris wanted to bring him home" he says. "Bye gotta go man, shauna needs me".

I close my phone, so my son is with Tris. I trying calling tris again but it goes straight to voicemail. 'Where are you tris' I start pacing around the room, I'm worried for Tris and Isaac. I hope they're alright. I start thinking about the messages for the unknown person, what if they have her. Oh god please be okay.

 **Tris POV**

When Al opens the door, I gasp at what I see.

Isaac.

I run to where Isaac is and check if he is breathing. Which he is.

"I didn't kill him, I just put him to sleep for abit. " Al says.

"Why would you do that!? He is a kid." I shout at him.

"So we could be a family, like we're supposed me. " he tells me while taking a step closer.

"Stay away from us" I spit in his face.

" You know what I will let that one slide but next time you will be sorry. Now listen to be, if you want your son to live then you better listen to me. Understood?" He asks while grabbing my chin. I nod. I don't want anything to happen up my son.

"Your mine Tris, remember that" he tells me. 'I don't want to be yours, I want to be Tobias I say to myself. Al leaves. I crawl into bed with Isaac. I stroke his hair.

"Baby I love you, I never wanted you to be in this mess. " I tell him. I silently cry , I hope Tobias is okay, I hope he is not worrying about us. I silently cry to myself.

Al comes in. What does he what know? I hate him.

"Bae, come with me, we should spend some time together lets watch a movie!" He says and grabs my wrists and basically drags me to the couch. I hate when he calls me bae. Gross. I stay standing.

"Sit" he says sternly. I don't move. He gets up "guess you don't care what happens to your son. " he smirks.

"Stop, you can't keep be here forever, everyone will notice I am missing. " I tell him.

"I am not keeping you here forever, just until you fall in love with me, my dear Tris" he grabs my chin.

"We'll I guess that won't happen, I only love Four!" I shout him. Just saying four's name makes me wanted to cry, I only got to spend 24 hours with him, I want to spend my whole life with him. I want to see my doofus. He made me laugh so much last night and I never laugh as much I did. I feel a sharp pain on my cheek. It hurts, I bring my hand to my cheek. Al just slapped me, I didn't think he was that capable. I didn't think he was in love with me of crazy which he is.

"Shut up, four is stupid, a cheater and a jerk. You will love me. You can not say four's name again in this house. " he says seriously with a hint of angry.

"No he's not, he is a great man, absolute perfect father. He is not a jerk. Four , I love him. Four, four, four" I start chanting his name to piss Al off. Next think I know Al throws me the ground, I fall face forward, then he grabs my hair and throws me to the wall. I hold back the tears, I will not show him, I am weak and that he is hurting me.

"When you're done crying, you can change, I brought your clothes, Isaac's toys." Al leaves me their crying.

I just want Tobias.

 **Nobody's POV**

Tobias was crying for Tris and Isaac's safety with his back against the wall of Tris' apartment. On the other side of the wall was Tris crying because she wanted to be with Tobias not Al. What both didn't know was that they were closer to each other than they thought. Both were whispering I love you's to each one another, without knowing.

 **Review Please!**

 ***Important Tris's diary/wish book was on the floor because Al by accidentally dropped it when he came to grab isaac's and Tris' stuff.I didn't know where to add that. Also, Tris can't leave Al because he will kill Isaac and he securely locked her in the house.***

 **A/N- What do you like about this story? And answer this question please, Should Tobias find them or should it take awhile?**

 **Please answer the question. Thank you!**

 **Follow,Favourite and Review!**

 _ **-Lightwood456**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I always forgot to write the disclaimer, I don't own any of the divergent characters those belong to Veronica roth, I own the plot and Isaac. *Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy and I apologize for taking forever to upload this chapter, i have been very busy.**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up with my face feeling sticky. I remember crying myself to sleep. I get up from the bed. _Wait what?_ And I notice Al next to me naked expect his boxers. I check myself , I have all my clothes on. I let out a breath, that I didn't know I was holding. I go to the washroom to get ready for the day.

Me, Al and Isaac are in the kitchen making bacon, eggs and pancakes. It shouldn't be Al helping Isaac make a smoothie it should be Tobias. 'I love you Tobias where ever you.' I say to myself.

There is a knock on the door and Al goes to get it. He comes in with Tobias. He runs up to me and hugs me, I hug back. I smell his scent, he smells like safe and metal.

"Thank god, your okay! I have been worried about you all of last night. You didn't pick up your phone, I called Zeke to ask you where you were he told me that Al picked you up. I was going to ask Al but he wasn't home yesterday'' Tobias say.

He keeps going on about how worried he was, it feels good knowing someone does care and I see Al mouth 'tell him it's over and were a family or your kids dead' while he mouths that he pretends to slice his throat, I wish he did. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Four , can I please talk to you for a moment?" He nods. "Outside" he follows me into the hallway. I can't believe I have to lie to him. I love this man.

"Four I ne... need to tell you something" I stutter, he nods letting me know to continue.

"Your not Isaac's father, I.. I'm sorry for lying to you," I sob as I tell him the lie. He's going to hate me forever.

"... I only told you that your Isaac's dad because I knew you had.. a lot of money and I need money to make sure Isaac is taken care of.

But Al is better than you, I don't want to waste my time on you." I finish and hold back all the tears I have left. "Your just a criminal, whose was locked away. No one will love you the same" I tell him.

I can't cry if I want him to believe me.

"No... N..no your lying Tris" Tobias stutters. I see his eyes get watery. Just seeing him like this feels likes a million knifes are stabbing my back.

"No, she isn't. If you don't believe her, check out the DNA test I did." Al says while smirking. He hands Tobias the paper with the DNA test.

I see Tobias look at it.

"Oh" he says disappointed. "Well, should've saw this coming, I am worthless. He was right" he mumbles the last part.

Without another word he walks away. I break down. Al grabs me and brings me out.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I wipe my tears.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Look I made this pancake for daddy!"he shouts. I look at the pancake he made, it's tiny, and looks a map. I chuckle.

"Aww thank you Isaac" Al tries to grab the pancake but Isaac takes a step back from him.

"I said its for my daddy, not you" Isaac says stubbornly. I see Al's reaction and he is furious before I have time to react, he slaps Isaac. Isaac starts crying.

"I'm your father" al yells. I push Al.

"Don't you dare touch him. I will kill you If you come near us. Your a coward!" I tell him. Isaac runs out of the apartment, I run after him but stopped by Al.

"Your not leaving me" he says. He smacks his lips onto mine. I try to push him but he won't budge. His lips taste salty. He bites on my lips, I scream in pain, he takes his chance to put his tongue in. "Isa...Isaac" I mumble.

"Forget him. He's a stupid kid. "He starts kissing my neck. He getting me angry. Isaac please me safe, I pray in my head. I take a step back and pretend to take my shirt of but I kick where the sun won't shine. He screams "you bitch".

Then I punch him hard in the face and kick him.

"Don't you dare call my kid stupid and fucking touch me ever. " I kick him in the head one last time, making him unconscious. Before I leave the house I call 911. I leave a note for them to call me if they have any questions. I hope this son of bitch never gets out.

I start my search for Isaac. Baby I will find you.

I go to the park since he loves it there so much. I went to two different parks near the apartment but he wasn't there. He has to be here. I search the money bars, the swing set but don't see him anywhere.

As I start leaving the park, I hear someone crying, I want to leave and look for my son but my selfless side wins. So I check it out.

I see Isaac. Relief.

"Isaac" I run to him and hold him to my chest. He's so cold.

"Mommy, I hate Al. He meanie" he starts crying.

"Sh.. Baby mommy won't let him hurt you ever again. I promise. " I say.

"Pinky swear?" He holds out his pinky. I connect my pinky with his.

"Pinky promise" I tell him.

"Can we see daddy, mom" he pouts with his big dark mysterious blue eyes that belongs to his dad.

Four. I have to tell him the truth before its to late. I grab my phone, dialling his number but it goes straight to voicemail. I try again. Pick up. Please. I beg him.

He won't pick up my phone, I don't know how else to reach him. Please four be okay, don't do anything stupid.

"Let's go home sweetie, it's still early in the morning. "

"Daddy" he tugs on my pants.

"He will come later" or never I say in my head. He might never come. Never in my life, I get happiness, it's always taken from me. I pick up Isaac and carry him while we walk back home. As we started walking we bumped into Zeke and shauna.

Maybe they know where he is.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Four? I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. " I ask.

They shake head no. "He told me he was going to spend time with you and Isaac. Also he was looking for you guys yesterday. " Zeke says.

I debate weather or not to tell them what happened and I decide to tell them maybe then they will actually help more. I tell them everything and they facial expressions are shocked.

"I..I don't know what to say you guys have been through a lot. We will help" shauna reassures.

" yeah, I will try to track where his phone is. Just give me a moment. " he says.

"You can do that?" I ask astonished.

"Yep, I'm good at hacking, tracking, pretty much anything to do with technology. Also when Four was 17 , he would go to bars on school nights getting drunk. One time me and Uriah spent 3 hours trying to find Four, we found him outside the bar. Since than I installed a GPS into his phone. He doesn't know that though. And he should never know. " Zeke says. I nod.

"We'll it's useful now. " Shauna says. We nod. I look at Isaac and see he fell asleep. I love him. I kiss his head.

"Found him!" Zeke's shouts.

"Where!?" Me and shauna shout.

" ear drums guys " he says dramatically. " ..anyways he's at The Eaton mansion which belongs to Marcus Eaton. " Zeke's finished with worry in his eyes.

" can you guys please watch Isaac? " they nod saying yes. "Thank you. I'm going to find him. " I say determined.

"Be careful tris" Zeke tells me. I nod. I leave and quickly go get my car from which was parked in the entrance of the park. I zoom out of the parking lot. Why would Tobias be where Marcus is, if he is dangerous? Questions start swirling through my brain.

I start speeding off to The Eaton Mansion.

 **A/N I should have the next chapter uploaded by tonight!** **I love reading reviews, please leave some!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

-Lightwood456


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note- I uploaded** **this chapter last night but I don't think anyone got the update so i just put it up again! Also, I start school today, not that excited.**

 **Four POV**

I walk next door to Al's apartment, since he wasn't home yesterday. I knocked on his door yesterday like 50 times he didn't answer. He opens the door.

"Hi Al" said Tobias.

"Four" he sounds mad. Wonder why. Not that I care.

" Have you seen Tris and Isaac. Zeke told me that you picked up Isaac. Also Tris is almost always with Isaac. " I tell him.

"Oh, yeah Tris and Isaac are here in my kitchen. They came over last night" Al says smirking.

'Why wouldn't Tris tell me? Does she not know I would worry. I am pulled out of my thought by Al,

"Why don't you come in Four" still smirking. I run inside, I see Tris and Isaac cooking in the kitchen. I go up to Tris and envelop her into a hug. She smells likes roses and hope. Not that hope has a smell but she makes me have hope like I will have a family, I will be successful.

I'm just so lucky to have someone like her, who loves me for me. I tell her how worried I was about her and Isaac.

"Four , can I please talk to you for a moment?"I nods. "Outside" i follows her into the hallway.

"Four I ne... need to tell you something" She stutters, she only does that when she is nervous i think. Wow I really don't know her that well. Well I will get to know her better today.

I nods letting me know to continue.

"Your not Isaac's father, I.. I'm sorry for lying to you," I don't think I heard what she said was right. How am I not his father he has my blue eyes and we have a connection too.

"... I only told you that your Isaac's dad because I knew you had.. a lot of money and I need money to make sure Isaac is taken care of.

But Al is better than you, I don't want to waste my time on you." She finishes and I can't believe a word she is saying "Your just a criminal, whose was locked away. No one will love you the same or ever" She tells me.

"No... N..no your lying Tris" I stutters. My eyes start getting watery. This is worse than Marcus' beating. I love Isaac like my son.

"No, she isn't. If you don't believe her, check out the DNA test I did." Al says while smirking. He hands Me the paper with the DNA test.

I look at the paper I see something I was wish I never saw, Al name under father. He so creepy and not father material. I loved the idea of being Isaac' s father, even though I wasn't there for his birth but I felt like I knew him for all my life. He basically has me wrapped around his finger.

"Oh" I says disappointed. "Well, should've saw this coming, I am worthless. He was right" I mumbles the last part. All those things that Marcus said about me start swirling through my head.

"Your just like me. "

"No one will ever love you."

"Worthless, piece of shit"

Everything he said about me is true. All those beatings I got, being locked in the closets for days without food were good for me because it didn't give me hope but dread so I wouldn't get hurt in the end.

Without another word I walk away. With a brokened heart. I go to the one place where I know I will get what I deserve by Marcus Eaton.

 _~The Eaton Mansion~_

Once I get into the driveway, I don't see Marcus' car. He will probably be home in a bit so I walk into the house. It feels weird being in a home where I never felt like I belonged or safe. This places has too many bad memories of my beatings, mom dying, starving, getting kicked out of school.

This place is the home where I was a coward for years and still I'm. This is the place I ran away from to get away from the monster. I can't believe I came here again. I promised myself I wouldn't come back here but here I am, crawling back to Marcus.

Everything looks the same nothing changed, the walls are still grey, with brown rug at the entrance of the door. The house is plain. I take my shoes off and place them nicely at the side, it's a habit as a kid.

I go to the kitchen and look in the liquor cabinet and grab Marcus' favourite drink, scotch. He always comes home and drinks a whole bottle of it. One time I spilt some of his drink and he wiped me and burned my back.

So I start drinking some of his scotch that will get him pissed and also make me forget whatever happen in the last 20 minutes. I go upstairs to my old room. It plain grey, nothing interesting.

I see my guitar, my mom taught me how to play it. She enjoyed so she passed on her skills to me. It helps me get away from this world and go into my own world just like all the books I love. I will admit I'm a bit of a geek. I sometimes I just write my own songs. I start strumming a rhythm on my guitar and start singing.

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today_

 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

I'm cut off when Marcus yells

" Look who came crawling back. I saw your shoes, I thought I was going crazy but boy was I wrong you really did come back faggot" he starts laughing like a manic.

"I drank some of your scotch " that gets him to shut up.

"You fucking drank my scotch. How much?" He shouts

"Half of it, feeling a bit tipsy sir" I smirk, this will sure make more pissed.

"You fucking brat! I'm going to beat your little ass, I'm going to make you so sorry for ever showing your worthless face in my house. " he roars.

He grabs the back of my neck and smashes my head on my brown wooden desk. Fuck it hurts. I feel my head vibrating. I can feel blood dripping down my head.

"Take you shirt off" I hear him unbuckle his belt and I quickly take off my shirt. I deserve ever beating I get. I'm stupid, no one will love me. I should get punished for falling in love.

I hear the belt make contact with my back, makes a big whack sound. I make a sound of pain, making Marcus more angry. He puts his foot on my head and steps on it lightly.

"Shut up! I heard you have a son" he sneers.

How does he know that. "The kid probably doesn't want you has a father. " he laughs. And takes his foot off my head.

"I will continue this later, I have a stupid business meeting in New York so I will be gone for two days. I will beat the shit out of you " he laughs while walking out.

I try getting up but I wince in pain. I keep trying until my back touches the bed. I touch my head and its bleeding. Maybe I will die before he comes. That would great!

 _~10 minutes later~_

I haven't moved from my spot, didn't stop the bleeding either. I hear my bedroom door open. I turn around to see who it is, Tris.

 **The song four was singing is Locked away by Adam levine and R. City really good song you should listen to it!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to a guest review telling me that I am a good writing that means a lot to me thank you! Keep sending reviews Please!**

 **What should happen next?**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for Aisa857 for inspiring me! Also I changed the rating to M for future chapters!**

 **Four POV**

When I see Tris, I feel so much hate I want to ask why she would do that? What I did do to her? I want to scream and tell her to get out but nothing comes out. She broke my heart into pieces and she's here to break it some more.

I try to get up but I struggle. Tris walks over to help me but I ignore her and push myself up. It hurts so much.

"Let me help you four" she grabs my hand but I roughly pull it away. I won't let her affection get to me.

" . .Help" I say really harshly. I see hurt flash her eyes.

"Why are you here? Did you not cause enough pain to me? Did you come to hurt me some more, did you not get sastfied ? Huh tell me, come hurt me,come "I roar at her.

"I trusted you! I gave you my heart, my vulnerability, my love, everything I could give you and Isaac. Why would play with my heart than step over it like a million pieces. " I say heart brokened.

"Four..I di.." I cut her off.

"Stop pretending! Your right who would love me, I'm broken can't be fixed. I just have too many problems. Also I'm a criminal just like you said. "

"No, your none of those things. " she's crying.

"Stop lying!" I yell "just leave me alone, I can't take it anymore, just leave" I say the lastly part quietly.

"I will but let me fix your Injuries first. " she comes closer to me but I take a step back.

"Don't touch me. " I look her dead in they eye. Her eyes I love how her hazel eyes sparkle in the light and I could just stare at them all day. 'Stop Tobias, don't fall for a faker. ' I scold myself.

" stop ruining my life!" I scream at her. Fuck my head hurts so bad.

My vision starts getting blurring, I see black spots my breathing gets heavy. I hear Tris coming to me I don't have any strength to tell her not to touch me.

"Four can... Can you see me" she says panicking.

I don't have time to respond I black out.

 **Tris POV**

It hurts me knowing how much I affected him. In his beautiful blue eyes I only saw hatred, a broken person not the loving Tobias I know.

I'm ashamed of myself all I do is cause trouble for everyone.

I quickly dial 911 since Tobias just passed out, thank god he is alive he is still breathing.

I put Tobias head on my lap and I put my hand to his head.

"I love you Tobias, I really do. I never met to hurt you Al he forced me to say those things to you I only agreed to it because he threatened to kill Isaac I couldn't let that happen. He held us captive. Not once did you escape my mind. Your everything to me, you make me happy especially when you and Isaac play together, it feels like we're a real family, me as your wife, you as my husband and our beautiful child we had together. I've always dreamed of us getting married and having another kid but this time with you there the whole time. I want you for not Al" I sob, he probably can't hear me.

"Isaac made you a pancake only for his dad which is you Tobias. He wouldn't let Al touch it, he even told Al your his dad. I also beat him up" I chuckle lightly.

"I know you want nothing to do with me and I want you to be happy. And you want nothing to do with me so I have decided to leave and never cross your path it's what's makes you happy. I love you" I cry to myself I can't believe I'm leaving him but I only care about his happiness, I only with bring pain to him.

I give him a kiss on his forehead, my last kiss. I feel someone tap my shoulder, I didn't notice anyone coming in. I look up and see its Zeke, shauna and Isaac. I get up and hug Isaac.

"Tris, what happened to four?" Zeke asked shaken.

Zeke is scared for Tobias, there like brothers and have been there for each other for a long time just like me and Christina.

"I...I don't know I came here and I saw him beaten up, bleeding and everything. He started yelling at me when he was losing a lot of blood. That must have caused him to pass out. " I tell them. It's all my fault.

" I'm leaving just so you know, you can let four know I won't bother him or bring him pain" I say.

"What? You can't leave four he loves you Tris" Shauna reassures me. But I shake my head.

"No he didn't, he wanted me to leave. He doesn't love me. I want him happy, I know I'm the cause of this whole pain" I tell them.

The ambulance have finally arrived, they set him on the gurney. I feel a tug.

"Mommy, daddy okay?" Isaac asks.

"Yes baby he's fine but say bye to daddy"

"But why? He Alive right?" Isaac says about to cry.

"He is okay, but were going" I tell him.

"No, I want daddy" Isaac says crying.

"No we're leaving"I say angrily. I feel and for yelling at him.

"Fine" he huffs. "But me want to say bye daddy" I take him to where Tobias is being rolled out.

"Excuse me if you don't mind can my son just wants a few seconds with his dad I promise will be quick. " I plead.

"Be quick " the paramedic says rudely. Ugh.

"I love you daddy" he smiles with some of his teeth showing, I smile.

He goes to Tobias front pocket of his shirt and slips a piece of paper in to. And gives him a kiss on the check with that Isaac comes over to me , I pick him up I see Tobias hand twitches , the paramedics start wheeling him out of his room. We all follow behind them.

Once we reach the vehicle we separate, I look back and see him wheeled in the vehicle.

"Bye daddy" whispers Isaac.

 **The ending was so sad for me! I love Isaac and don't worry Fourtris will happen huge shipper of them!**

 **Who is a fan of Theo James?**

 **I am love him!**

 **Don't forget to review! Love all the reviews I get! :)**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 _ **-Lightwood456**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris POV**

It's been a week since I last saw Tobias, the last time I heard from him, since the last time I kissed him and the last time I looked into those beautiful mysterious blue eyes usually filled with love but instead filled with hatred. All because of me.

It was all my fault, I could have done something, now I just broke him more. I will always love Tobias.

Me and Isaac moved to factionless town, it's a really sketchy place, everyone is poor, they steal your food, fight it's really scary. The building are broken, broken windows on shops. It very dark and gloomy. This was the only place I could afford to live in. It's not a place Isaac should grow up in but I have no choice.

I'm too scared to go to outside since I

Never know who will attack me. I brought so much food mostly dry food that will last longer. Al went to jail the police questioned me and put him in jail for 15 years for assault and kidnapping.

Right now I'm doing what I always do cry. Isaac fell asleep 10 minutes ago, I am just remembering all the times I was with Tobias the way I felt when he touched my body it was magical. It felt like I was cared for. I just want his lips on my lips.

I keep crying until sleep takes over.

 **Zeke POV**

So much has happened in this week, like my best friend is still in a coma, still hasn't woken up and he made tris leave, tris was like a little sister I never had. Also she is shauna's friend, she misses tris like crazy.

Also, shauna was crying a lot I'm guessing from missing tris and four. I know four's real name Tobias eaton but he doesn't like to be associate with his father. Tobias is my best friend but also like my brother if he doesn't wake up I was lose it, he always had my back, my whole family's back. Uriah used to get picked on in school for being loud and weird, he is weird but I'm his brother I can say that no one else can.

Four beat every kid that said anything rude to Uriah, he gave Uriah confidence to be himself because Uriah started talking less and was quiet. But four saved him before anything could have happen, I'm thankful for having a friend like four.

"Hey babe, any news on four" shauna asks while on my lap.

"No, I just hope he's okay, moms been worried non stop" I tell her, mom started crying when we told her he was at the hospital, she loves four like a son.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to four, he's a fighter" she whispers. The only thing I can do is nod.

I kiss her this kiss was full of sadness and me being needy. **(A/N there sitting on a hospital chair).**

I start sucking on her neck leaving love bites. We're interrupted by a scream.

"Gross! " four shouts.

Oh gosh it's four he woke up! Me and get up and hug him. I can't believe he finally woke up! Thank god.

"I wish I didn't wake up, you basically making your little offsprings on that chair" he shouts

"Stop being a baby, were just kissing, Not like you haven't kissed anyone" I tell him and he just rolls his eyes.

The doctors comes in and tells us to wait outside while they run tests on him. I'm just glad he is okay. Now he needs to get back with tris he doesn't know the truth, she never did hurt him on purpose.

I go to the nurse and collect the DNA report. When they were checking I asked the nurse to check if he has the same DNA as Isaac. Which he does.

 **Tobias POV**

The doctor says I am being discharged in 20 minutes they have to get my papers ready. Apparently there is nothing wrong with me. I was only in a small coma that wasn't life threatening. I'm still on the hospital bed.

I don't know what I am going to do with my life. I have nothing to do.

"Hey buddy" Zeke comes in.

"Hey " I say monotone.

"So how you feeling man?"

"Great" I smile fakely. I'm not great, I'm still heartbroken, I may sound like girl but I don't know if I will ever be okay , I thought for the first time I finally found true love and someone was willing to love me.

"I think you should get back with tris" he blurts out.

"No! Are you kidding me Zeke! She's the reason I am in this mess. I wouldn't have to see Marcus if she didn't play with my feelings"I tell him.

"Have you heard her side of the story what if she was lying about what she said to you. She really does love you four, I've seen it in her eyes. " he says.

"I don't want to talk about this, did you bring my car?" I ask. I'm ready to get out of this place.

"Yeah. I did. We may always have each others back and always agree with each other, but not today. The things you said to Tris, making her leave, you made her leave just for your happiness. If when she isn't wrong she still sacrifices her happiness for yours. So take you stupid keys. " he throws the keys at me.

Jeez what got his panties in a twist.

She didn't sacrifice anything for me she did everything for herself. Whatever.

" , you are able to leave now after you get dressed, just sign a few papers out in the front and then you're good to go. " he smiles really creepy.

I go to my bag and see it's the clothes I had on when I went to Marcus' house. As I put the pants on and when I put the shirt on, paper falls out of the pocket. The papers are folded up.

I open the first one which is a drawing with crayon, it says my family. the picture includes me, Isaac in the middle and Tris on the right side that's how it's supposed me but it's not. At the bottom its says I wnt to b daddy. A smile starts to grow on my face Isaac wants to be like me it's the best feeling ever and it cute how he tries to spell. I wish I was his real dad and I wish Tris loved me like I loved her.

I read the next paper and I drop the paper in shock.

 _ ***Also please let me know if you dont like that many POV changes***_

 **I Hope you enjoyed the story and who saw the allegiant trailer? I did and it made me what to cry because I started thinking of end and how they will be done filming next year.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Favourite, Follow and Review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow Fifteen chapters already! Thank you for all the followers and Favourite! And reviews, keep them coming! I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

 **Tris POV**

 _~Two Days later~_

"Thank you, Christina for taking him out. " I say.

"No need for thanks, I want to spend some time with my favourite nephew" she pinches his cheeks.

"Your only nephew" I state and roll my eyes at her.

"Are you ready little dude for a fantastic sleepover with you favourite, beautiful auntie! " she shouts.

Me and my son laugh.

"Yes, but do we have to leave my mommy alone?" Isaac asks.

I bend down to his level, "don't worry about mommy sweetie, I will be fine just have fun. Promise?" I hold my pinky out and he connects it with mine " promise" he smiles big.

I give him a kiss and say goodbye and their gone. I already miss my boy. But it's good for him to get out of this town for a bit it's so scary.

I don't know what to do, I can't leave my house it's too scary outside. I start picking up Isaac's toy. When I hear my door open. My heart starts pounding and beating so fast.

"Tris" the person says my name. The voice I've heard it before Tobias. I turn around and see it's Tobias, I gasp.

He runs to me and hugs me tightly. Is this real?

"Yes I'm real Tris" I start crying. He's okay, alive. I bury my face into his chest he smells like rain and metal.

I realize he is wet it must be raining outside.

"What are you doing here?" I ask quietly.

"For you " he states

"Me?"I squeak. He nods.

"Yes you, I made the biggest mistake of letting you go with my son. Our son. I should've been able to see you we're lying. You and our son have been through so much. Al keeping you locked up and how you did anything to make sure he is safe. You left me because you thought that was what I wanted and made me happy. But you were wrong you're my happiness tris, I feel with you at first sight because I saw a girl who was selfless, brave,smart, honest and kind everything I want in a girl. Your perfect. " Tobias finishes off.

I sob into his chest I can't believe he is actually here. But I don't deserve him or his love.

"I...don't dd-deserve you Tobias"I sob some more.

"No, it's me who doesn't deserve you, all I've done is be mean to you and I haven't been there for when you had Isaac. I wasn't there when Al had you I should have been there to save you. I should have been your knight and shining armor. I should have treated you like a princess, I should have flowering you with cakes just like the way peeta would treat katniss. I should be the one who makes you laugh like Augustus waters does with hazel. You should be my shailene and is should be your big strong handsome Theo. But I failed all of that, but I still want you, only if you want me too" Theo says.

That was the best speech I've heard, and it's sweet how he wants be everything in those romantic novels which I'm surprised he read those books. That's one of my wishes,

Wish #4

Read books because we could always fangirl/ fanboy out together. Then he would want to treat me like the characters in the books

I know I don't deserve a man like Tobias but Isaac needs his father and I want him.

I bring his forehead to mines and whisper "I want you"

He eyes light up and a smile forms around his lips. He hugs me and spins me on circles. I can't stop myself from giggling.

When he stops, Tobias sneezes. Then he sneezes again and again. I put my hand to his forehand and feel it's a bit warm.

"Four why were you wet?" I ask.

"I... Ach choo... I was driving here two hours ago.. Ach choo... And then my car broke down in the candor section so I walked for a half an hour but then it started raining but... Ach choo... I still walked. " he finishes while sneezing. I grab his hand and bring him to the small sofa "sit" he does as told.

I get him a blanket since he was shivering and start making him chicken soup with special ingredients that my mom taught me how to cook. It works for flu, back ache, headache any kind of ache. It takes about 30 minutes to make.

Once I finished I give it to Tobias to eat which he does he finishes it in less than 5 minutes. I have my mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth tris or you'll get flies. " Tobias playful smirks.

"Shut up you pig" I punch his shoulder lightly.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better and thank you" he says.

"Why were you at Marcus' house that day? " I ask curiously. He huffs and launches into the story.

I hate how he felt Marcus was right but he wasn't, love is everything and Tobias is stupid for falling in love. How he find the real DNA test in his pocket saying Tobias was the father **(A/N that is what fell out of his pocket last chapter)** When he finished I gave him a hug.

"You're so brave Tobias. Don't ever listen to anyone who says you're not. " I crash my lips into his. He grabs my waist and pulls me on his lap so I am straddling him. Our tongues mingle together. I feel myself getting aroused. I go to lift his shirt but he stops me.

"I don't want to do this yet" he points between the both of us.

"Are you scared?" I ask shocked. He turns red. I can't believe he's scared.

"Why, the big, almighty Tobias Eaton is afraid?" He puts his head down. I lift his head up to meet my eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid. But why?" I ask.

"What if I mess up, I've never made love more like fuck. What if you don't like the way I kiss you. What if my breath stinks. What if I'm too small. " he starts naming all these problems.

I chuckle and kiss him to shut up "you won't. But when you're comfortable we can"

 **I Liked the idea of Tobias being insecure and I wanted to fourtris to happen a little later but I couldn't, Fourtris needed to happen.**

 **Should there be more drama?**

 _ **Review goal:48**_

 **Follow,Favourite and Review!**

 _ ***Anyone who reads together I will upload either tonight or tomorrow!***_

 **-Lightwood456**


	16. Chapter 16

**I loved writing this chapter it was amazing! Hope everyone likes this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. Tobias probably went to work. I get up brush my teeth, wash my face etc.. I go the playroom to see if Isaac is in there.

It's been a week since we moved into the Eaton-prior mansion. Tobias had brought a mansion for himself in Chicago a while ago he never uses it since he always would travel. Tobias didn't like the idea of me living in the fractionless sector especially with Isaac, it's a dangerous area.

So he made me move In with him as his girlfriend. Oh I forgot to mention that. It was so romantic the way he asked me.

 _ **Flashback**_

Christina, Isaac and I have been going shopping all day just for fun, then Tobias brought us tickets to watch the blue jays vs White sox, I'm a huge fan of the Chicago white sox. **(I no nothing about baseball just so you know).** We're at the stadium now.

We're all wearing white sox jersey. It's the 6 inning right now, I am eating popcorn and I know Isaac loves popcorn so I turn around to feed him but instead I see something that makes my heart melt. Four has Isaac on his shoulders. I listen to what there talking about.

"Can you see better now buddy?"

"Yeah. Snacky" Tobias uses his left hand to bring the popcorn to Isaac while holding Isaac's legs with his right hand.

Once he is done eating, Tobias gives him something to drink. It reminds me of when my dad used to bring me here to watch baseball. He would make me sit on his shoulders and explain what was happening. After the game was over he would ask me questions about the game to see if I was paying attention. If I got all the questions right he would buy me cotton candy and a new princess doll for my collection. Christina was always jealous since dad would buy me the dolls. I would sometimes have to give my dolls to her just so she would be happy.

I miss my dad. A small tear drops onto my cheek I quickly wipe it away. I turn my head and watch the game.

"Tris, can you please watch Isaac for a bit, got to use the washroom" I nod.

I grab Isaac's hand and I watch Tobias go.

 **...**

They just finished their seventh inning so there is a small break. It's been a few minutes since he left to go the washroom and he still not back. I am about to go look for him when the stadium lights turn off and then back on.

That's weird. The white sox team and Yankees comes out and stand in a line the. They unbutton their jersey, underneath there is white sports tank and letters.

I read it, Will you be my girlfriend Tris Prior!

It's takes me a second to realize its directed to me. I see Tobias walk out to the field. He has a mic in his hand.

"Tris prior, she the girl of my dreams and I want the world to know how much she means to be, I love the way you smile, I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you're thinking, I love that you're the mother of my child. Every time I am with you, you make my heart beat really fast, you make feel things I never knew I could feel. You give hope to be a better man. You showed me the light when my world was dark. Today I am here to let the whole world know your my one and only true love, I am all yours forever. I just want to ask you Tris prior, will you be my girlfriend?" Tobias finishes off.

I didn't realize I was crying, their happy tears. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. For once in my love I feel loved and I'm worth it. I hear people whisper 'she so lucky'

'Why can't you do that for me' or people whistling.

I realized I never gave an answer. I lock my eyes with those beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes filled with love.

I hear Christina come to me ,

"Go to him, I've got Isaac. " I nod and run down the steps to my true love Tobias eaton. He opens his arms and I jump into them, the place where I feel safe and loved are in Tobias' arm.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, only if you will be my boyfriend?" I can't stop smiling.

"Yeah that would be great." With that he kisses me, I feel like I have found heaven. His hands snake around my waist, my hands wrap around his neck. His tongue asks for entrance which I grant. I hear fireworks go around me that's what the kiss feels like exploding colours.

I hear the fireworks again. I pull away from the kiss, I see actually fireworks, there real. I stand there astoined.

I am pulled back into reality when I hear clapping and whistling. I forgot there were a many people. I start blushing like crazy realizing I was making out with Tobias in front of everyone.

"Like it?" I nod and smile.

"One more surprise. Here " he hands me a piece of paper.

I read it, it's a house. I am still confused so I look at Tobias hoping he gives me the answer.

"It's a house for Isaac, you and I. The house is under both of ours so its 50, 50. I want you and Isaac to move in there with me. I've had this house for a long time. Please say you will move in" he pouts.

I don't hesitant to give him an answer "yes " I know I want him to be close to me. I want him to be their for Isaac. I love Tobias Eaton.

"I love Tris prior" he kisses me. I kiss back.

 _ **End of flashback**_

I smile just remembering that moment it was one of the best day of my life. I am his and he is mine that's how it will always be.

On the gate outside its say Eaton-prior in cursive letter I love it. The house,It's cozy, he says I can decorate the house the way I want, I've added a nice garden for me and changed the living room up abit instead of all brown, I added white couch with blue pillows and a nice red a nice round glass coffee table.

I decided to be a stay at home mom and Tobias was happy with my decision.

I open the playroom door slightly. The playroom is a light green colour and has paints, block, game boards, cars etc… Has a green table with chairs, a nice animal rug. I see Isaac playing with his toy cars and making the vroom sound. I love my son so much, I would go through the pain of carrying him in my belly over again just for him.

"Hey buddy" he turns his head around and comes to me. I pick him up and rest him against my hip.

"Good morning mommy" he kisses my cheek.

"Good morning sweetie. Daddy?"

"Daddy work, mommy can you play with me?" I kiss his forehead.

"Yes baby" I want him to stay little forever. He is totally a mommy's boy.

"Can we rock run" he means rock climbing, he can't say it. One side of the wall is a rock climbing mountain. It's made out of foam, with a mat beside so it's safe for Isaac to play with. Safety first.

We both get ready to climb, what we do is see who climbs the top first but the trick is you can't touch the same colour in a row. I hear my son laughing, I love that sound.

I am a bit far behind from Isaac. Isaac just made it to the top. "I win. You lose mommy" he smiles so bright, it just makes my heart melt.

"I will beat you next time"

"Again? "

"Yeah. "

Once we're at the top, we jump off, so we land into the a pit of foam. I stand up in the pit and feel something tickling me. My son pops up and I pretend to be scared.

"I scare mommy" he starts jumping.

"Yes you did " I smile so big and tackle him into a big hug.

* * *

Wish #1-Completed

I want a guy to ask me to be his girlfriend in a romantic way. Where there is a huge audience so people know he is my man. Then when I say yes, we kiss and I hear the fireworks in the background,i know it's cliche but who cares never going to happen but a girl can dream. Then it magical starts raining and we slow dance in the rain. Then he tells me he loves me.

 **I would love if a man asked me out like that, it's going to be fluffy for a few chapters! Thank you for all the reviews there amazing! Keep reviewing!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry About the short chapter and please read the AN at the end and sorry for the long wait, have been very busy lately. Hope you like this chapter, there is only going to be fluff for two more chapters than drama will start soon, don't worry. Please read the Author's note at the end very important. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

It's 9:30am here in Chicago, I am making chocolate chip pancakes with a nice fruit bowl. Isaac went to go change his outfit because he tried helping me make pancakes but he ended up dropping all the dough on his clothes and the Floor. He cracked about 6 eggs by dropping on the floor.

The kitchen was a mess, I didn't care because it brought a huge smile on his face. He did help he got the broom but it was big for him. It's was cute I took pictures of him and sent them to Tobias. My son comes in the room as I just finished the last pancake.

"Mommy want this say" he points to his green shirt.

"It says my daddy loves my mommy" I say.

"Sharpie" I give him a look.

"Please" he quivers his lips. I go at get it. He runs off.

I start getting the table set. In two days it is my son's 4th birthday it's on May 28th and he was Born at 4:46am on a Saturday morning.

Me and Tobias invited close families to come. I want his birthday to be amazing.

I have planned his birthday two months before, everything should be here today.

"Isaac come and eat breakfast" I call for him.

He comes running in, his face is all red, panting heavily. I quickly go and give him water.

"Sweet, why are you running?"

"I show you my t-shirt" he points to his shirt, it's the same shirt but mommy is crossed out with sharpie.

" read it " he smiles.

"Daddy loves Isaac" I laugh.

"Yeah he does" I ruffle his hair.

 _12:00pm_

Usually Tobias calls us at 12 from lunch but today he is at an important meeting and its has to go well if he wants to be successful.

I hope the meeting goes well and people are willing to be partners with him. I hate myself a lot for what I did to Tobias and the things I said to him. I hate how he always tells me it isn't my fault but it is. I feel tears escaping from my eyes.

I quickly wipe them away and start packing Tobias's lunch. I wanted to surprise him for lunch. I made him hummus and grilled vegetable wrap with a light Nicole's salad. I hope he likes what I made for him. It takes 20 minutes to get to his workplace.

Once I get Isaac Buckled in, I drive.

I enter the huge glass window, everything looks the same it's very elegant. I have Isaac on my hip since he fell asleep.

I see he hired new people.

I go up to a lady at the front desk, she is blond and has green eyes.

"Hi, can you tell me where Tobias Eaton's office is please" I ask politely.

"No" she says sternly. Rude

"Excuse me?" I can't believe those women.

"Yeah you heard me. Get the fuck out of here and take that stupid kid with you" I am going to kill her, I can feel my blood boiling.

"Lauren, you're fired!" The person said, I turn around and see it's Tobias and he looks pissed, I don't blame him that bitch called our child stupid. The way said fired he sounded like a boss.

"You can't fire me!" She shouts back.

"Yes I can, now leave before I call security. That kid is mine he is not stupid he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. "

While she is leaving and I go up to her and slap her hard on the face.

"Take that bitch " I walk to Tobias.

"Hi" I whisper.

"Hey babe, sorry about that. I don't even know why she was hired because said she is a great secretary but she sucks, she annoys the crap out of me.

We make it to his office, it's cozy with a desk, chair, a sofa, a tv it's amazing.

I set Isaac down on the couch and wrap a blanket he happens to have.

" I brought you lunch" I feel nervous for some reason.

"I'm starving. " he brings his chair around the table to where I am sitting at.

I put the brown bag in front of him. He takes a bite out of the wrap first, so nervous.

"Mmmm, this.. Is amazing! Thank you" he pecks me on the lips.

"Welcome, glad you like it. How was the meeting?"

"Really good. The Wu cooperation want to partner up. Thinking of taking their offer. How was your morning? "

I tell him all the events that occurred in the Morning. He laughs and smiles. Once I am done he says

"We'll it looks like you had an amazing morning without me. " I know he is teasing.

I just want to be close to him so I kiss his beautiful plump lips, that fit perfectly with mine.

Tobias pulls back "I am ready" I know what he means. I nod.

 **A/N:I will not be uploading for 2-3 weeks because one of my family members are getting married this week and I am a big part of it and also need to catch up on school week. I should upload Boss tomorrow only. But I would love to come back to so many comments and votes! I Please leave a lot!**

 **I make no promises, but I will try to upload as soon as possible, if I get many comments I might upload earlier than 2-3 weeks.**

 **Follow, Favourite and review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy and I can't believe I already have 18 chapters, I decided to upload earlier, got so many reviews thank you!**

 **Four POV**

I am getting ready to leave the my office. I made sure the flower guy decorated the house with petals and petals on the bed. And candle around the bed. I want tonight to be perfect.

I want to show her tonight that I love her and her past. And that we're broken but we mend each other.

 **Tris POV**

I want tonight perfect so I asked zeke if he wanted to watch Isaac tonight he said yes. Which is good, now I am with Christina to buy lingerie since I want tonight to be perfect.

I am so uncomfortable standing in this store. It's full of bras, panties I never go shopping for this kind of stuff I usually get Christina to go and get them because these stores make me uncomfortable. But Christina made me come.

"What about this one?" She holds up a dress thingy. I give her a look. "It's a push up cup babydoll, definitely buying this" I groan.

"You want to wow Tobias? " I nod.

"Do it for him "

She's right, I want to make it perfect and show him I love him.

 _ **~Later that night~**_

Me and Tobias just finished eating dinner we had pasta not romantic but that's the most he knew how to make. Tobias wanted to cook. It's the thought that counts. Tobias is taking me upstairs, we stop in front of the room and he covers my eyes.

I hear the door open and he takes his hand off my eyes. I see candles surrounding the bed, roses going in a path and some roses on the bed.

I feel Tobias lift me, my arms around his neck and his arm under my knees and neck.

I look into his beautiful blue eyes that make me fall in love again and again. I only see love in his eyes. He lightly sets me down into the bed.

He brings his big plump lips to mine. The kiss was full of passionate adding tongue into the kiss.

Tobias gently started taking off my red dress. I decided to wear a lacy purple bra since I didn't want to go over board. And I know Tobias doesn't care about stuff like this.

"Fuck! Your so sexy" I hear him groan. I smile it's great knowing I have this affect on him. I start unbuttoning his white shirt.

Once we're both naked, we kiss again, hard. I wrap my arms around his arms. His kiss tasted like peppermint. He leaves kisses down my neck, to my collarbone, up to my bra, he swiftly takes it off, leaving me bear. He leaves sweet kissing in breast, my nipples leaving nothing untouched. His kisses keep me craving for more like it's the only thing keeping me alive just like his love.

When he reaches to my area, he takes off my thong and leaves fresh kissing.

Licking my folds slowly, twirling his tongue around my sensitive spot.

"Mmm" I moan, this feel is so good, I feel like I'm on the highest mountain.

He keeps attacking my vagina, worshipping. He stops when I am close. I raise my eyebrows.

"Don't worry babe, I want to feel your juices. " he kisses me on the lips and aligned his dick against her wet vagina.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes," I whisper.

He slowly goes inside of me. There is a bit if pain since I haven't had sex in forever. But this isn't sex, this is two people who love each other making sweet, precious love. Both of us finally finding a place where we belong. Together. We fell in love by date but we always stay and love each other by choice.

He is mine and I am his it's always been that way. The minute he walked into me was the minute my life began even though I didn't know it, he is my soulmate forever and always.

He's my lover, my best friend, my life.

 _May 28 5:46pm_

Everyone is outside celebrating Isaac's fourth birthday. There is a inflatable Mickey Mouse gains castle. Isaac loves it. It was Tobias idea. There is small kids pool and a piñata.

Isaac is playing with his friends and with Marlene and Uriah kid who is 2 and is a guy. His name is Dylan. He is a cutie

Tobias and all the other guys are barbecuing. I feel someone's eyes staring at me, I turn around and see it's Tobias. I smile at him.

After we made love two days ago we both couldn't keep our hands off of each other. That night made our relationship stronger. He blows me an air kiss I grab and pretend to lock into my heart.

"Stop! With the PDA! My eyes" Uriah starts yelling. The kids keep playing.

"Shut up Uriah! Just cause Marlene doesn't want you anymore doesn't mean the other couples are not going to kiss" Tobias say back.

Uriah is about to say something but keeps quiet and smirks to himself. He's up to something he quickly runs behind the bouncy castle and comes back with water guns and starts splashing us with water. We start running with the kids and everyone grabs their own water gun to fight back.

Once we finish the one round of water fight, we sit down and eat the burger, sausages, hot dogs. Once everyone finished eating, we bring out a batman cake with blue frosting.

 _Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday Dear Isaac_

 _Happy Birthday to You._

He blows out all four candles. Next he unwrapped all his gifts, me and Tobias got him a lego set and a big track for his cars. He was really happy getting all the presents. I see Isaac yawning and know he is tired so I tell everyone the party is over, I take isaac and rock him back and forth, reminding me of when he was born and how I would rock him back and forth until he fell asleep. Or the time when I would leave just for a second out of the room and he would start crying until he saw me.

"Tris, are you okay?!"Worried tobias asks. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt tobias wipe the tears away and takes Isaac from me, probably to put him in bed.

A minute later, he comes back and sits across for me in the living room.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was just remembering when Isaac was little and I just realized he is growing up, I want him to my little boy forever" I start bawling my eyes out, tobias pulls me into a hug.

"Shh.. he will always be a mommy's boy, you can tell he never stop talking about you" I chuckle.

"Guys, you don't have any chocolate milk left" Christina barges into the living room.

"Oops, sorry. If you don't mind, I would like some chocolate milk, you can continue all this lovey dovey stuff later" Of course christian loves to ruin the moment.

"Christina!" I shout at her, she has a big mouth. I hear Tobias chuckle.

"It's okay she is the guest, I will go and buy some right now" Tobias gets up.

"You don't have to listen to her" I roll my eyes can't believe my boyfriend is listening to her, especially christina.

"No, Tris he offered let him get my chocolate milk" with that she walks away probably to will.

"Why are you listening to her?" I ask

"Because I have to impress your sister duh" I hear so much sass in his voice. I laugh.

"You want to come with me?" I nod and put my shoes on and we both go to the closest grocery store.

We both decided to get other things too, Tobias went to get rice while I am in the dairy aisle. As I move my cart along someone bumps into my cart.

"Im so-" I stop mid sentence not believe who's in front of me, my heart starts speeding up like it's ready to leave my heart and run it's own marathon.

 **I hope you like it and the cliff hanger!**

 **Leave lot's of reviews.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	19. Chapter 19

Tris POV

I stand there shocked, my worst nightmare comes face to face with me. The Pearson I wish I never encounter in my life. The person who made my life a living hell. I just want to crawl under a rock and never come out. I'm such a coward.

"Tris, is that actually you, Tris prior!" That bitch shouts, I hate her. But also feel frightened by her, I hate how she still has a control over my life. She is the reason why I left the crappy town, she's the reason I had trust issues, she part of the reason I have so many scars that still haunt me and she's part of the reason I almost killed myself.

I slightly nod. Wishing I could just disappear.

It's Rachael.

I realize there's a bunch of people so she can't really hurt me or say anything because so many people will witness what she does.

Maybe this is fate giving me a second chance to stand up for myself. I'm going to take this one chance I get and show her what I have become and that she can't control me because this isn't high school anymore. And I know Tobias would be upset at me for letting someone else scaring me. I can hear Tobias telling me to be brave. Which is what I am going to do.

"Yes it me. Hi Rachel" I say confidently, I mentally high five myself.

"Wow, you've changed so much. Your hair is so much longer" she exclaims.

 _'Of course it is bitch because you weren't around to cut it'_ I just smile.

"Yeah I grew it out, didn't have to worry about someone cutting it for me" I smile big.

"About that.." She starts but is interrupted by someone.

"Hey babe, I wasn't sure what time of rice you wanted brown or white so I got both" he drops them into the cart and kisses me on the lips. He notices I don't kiss back.

"What's the matter" he asks concern written all over his face.

 _'Oh nothing much, just bumped into my worst enemy the person who ruined my life besides that just peachy '_ I sarcastically think to myself.

"Nothing.." He watches where my grazes lands and it lands to Rachael.

He gives me a confused look he doesn't know how Rachel looks like.

"Hi I'm Rachael." She sticks her hand out and Tobias shakes her hand.

"Four" he says monotone. I roll my eyes at least he didn't tell her his real name it makes me feel special he doesn't tell everyone his name.

"How do you know tris prior?" She keeps smiling, I just want to slap that stupid smile off that bitch's face.

"She's my beautiful, smart, brave and gorgeous girlfriend " he says and feel his arm snake around my waist. I blush about what he said about me, I'm not ugly I know that but it still feels weird hearing someone calling me that. Or even complimenting me.

"How do you know her?" Tobias asks curiously.

"Oh, we went to school together! Really great friends" _Lies!_

Tobias gives me look that says is that's the Rachael who cut my hair and treated me bad.

I nod. I just want to go home and see Isaac. I guess Tobias notices and says,

"Babe, let's go. " with that we leave, thank god! I couldn't stand being there for another minute with her.

Once Tobias paid for the grocery and put it in the trunk. Tobias starts the engine.

"You okay?"

"I'm not going lie and say I'm fine, I'm not. " I try holding my tears back.

"Then don't, it's only me in here, you can cry all you want" he moves his seat back more, making room for me, he opens his arms for me, I go over the console and bury my head in his chest. I cry. I cry for the memories that still haunt me.

"Why did... She have to come back, why?" I look up into Tobias eyes.

"I know you never wanted to see her but this is fate probably telling you to stand up and show her what she did to you didn't affect you but made you stronger. Babe, you're better than this, don't waste your tears on the past you're too beautiful for that" he wipes my tears away.

Tobias always knows what to say, he makes my heart melt every time. I know I can count on him anytime. He's mine. I'm his. He always the one who solves my problems like a _boss_.

"Thank you" I whisper and smash my lips into his. He kisses back and then brings his wet lips down my neck. I moan. It's my weak spot, he makes me feel so good. I can feel his hard erection. I start grinding and he moans.

"If you don't stop, we might not go home at all" I laugh.

"Well as much as that sounds amazing to me I want to go home to see my little boy" I get off him and move to the passenger side. I feel so much better. I turn the radio on and Tobias starts singing.

 _(Verse)_

 _you're beautiful, more beautiful than the first day we met,_

 _It's magical, and I love you more each day with every breath_

 _When I look at you, I can see forever in your eyes._

 _When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a falling star;_

 _& you know it's true, I wanna be with you no matter where you are;_

 _I already knew that we were always meant to be._

 _He occasionally glances at me while still keeping his eyes on me. He sings so beautiful, his singing is peaceful, something I wouldn't mind hearing everyday day._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Oh, loving you is just like the air that I breathe,_

 _It comes to me so naturally; it's easier than 123._

He keeps singing to me.

Once we make it home and put the grocery away, Christiana comes running in.

"Slow down sister. You're acting like a kid. "

"Whatever. Did you bring my chocolate milk?"

"Okay, no how was your trip? It was great thanks for asking" I hand her the chocolate milk.

"Oh is it okay if me and will stayed here for week since will's house is being renovated? I hate staying in hotels for a whole week, with those snobbing cleaning ladies that look like they could our grandma's. "

"Yeah, I don't mind but let me ask Tobias first" as I turn around I slam into someone. I look up and see it's Tobias.

"Tobias is it fine if will and Christina stay here for a week?" Hoping he says yes it would be a great time to catch up with my sister.

"This is your house too not only mine, you can make the decision who stays and who doesn't. I'm not saying anything, your choice" with that he leaves.

"Damn sister you got yourself a keeper. Thanks for letting me stay here" and Christina leaves me in the kitchen too.

I start thinking about what Tobias said to me, he wants me to make the decisions I can't believe, he's to sweet for my own good.

"Hey tris?" I am snapped out of my thoughts by will.

"Yes"

"So Christiana told you about my house, one of my cousins are in town and they were supposed to stay at my house but since my house is getting renovated at last minute I was wondering if my cousin could stay here. I get it if you don't want that." He starts rambling off.

"Stop. It's okay you're like family, your cousin can stay here too. They house is big enough to have a lot of people to stay here. " I tell him he says thanks and leaves. I go upstairs to our room.

I see Tobias reading a book and Isaac sleep closely to him. I feel like a really family, Tobias as my husband and me as Mrs. Eaton not Tris Prior, I love my name and all but being Tris Eaton it would feel like starting over and leaving the weak Tris Prior behind, I will just have to wait. And I see our child that we made out of love.

"Tris. Tris. Are you there?" I snap out of my trace.

"Sorry I was just thinking about us. And they were good things. " I go to my closet and pick out my pyjamas and change into the and brush my teeth.

I exit out of my bathroom and go my side of the bed. I move the hair out Isaac's face and kiss his forehead. It feels like we're married, I can't wait to be married with him hopefully he feels the same way.

He turns off the lights. Wraps his arm around the two of us.

"Goodnight Tobias"

"Good tris. I love you"

I forget about my problems and let sleep take over me and dream about _Tobias._

 ** _A/N sorry for the long wait, I had way too much homework. How was this chapter, I added drama and fluff._**

 ** _Thank you for all the reviews!_**

 ** _Can't wait to write the next chapter!_**

 ** _Follow, Favourite and Review!_**

 ** _-Lightwood456_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tobias POV**

I wake up seeing my son and my beautiful girlfriend holding onto each other. I really want Tris, to be my wife and have more beautiful kids. I hear my phone ding.

Don't forget 10 am meeting with

It's a reminder. Ugh I don't want to go to work. I get up carefully so I don't wake up both of them. I go to my closet and pick out a back suit with black pants and a white undershirt and a black tie. I'm feeling dauntless today.

I go into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Stop, stop it hurts, stop I'm sorry" I hear yelling from the room. I quickly run out of the washroom and see Tris trashing in her sleep.

"Daddy, mommy" Isaac points to Tris. I see tears in her eyes.

"Stop please, stop!" She cries even more. Will and Christina barge into the room.

"What is all the noise-" will stops mid sentence and sees tris.

"Christina, please take Isaac and take him out for breakfast. " Christina nods and I can tell she is trying hold back the tears.

I go to Isaac and pick him but he won't let go of tris' hand the only making sure she doesn't fling her arm.

"No" I see pain in his eyes, he really loves his mom just as much as I do. I know when he gets older he will protect his siblings and his mother when I'm gone on business trips.

"Isaac mommy is fine, she just need someone to wake her up, why don't you go eat with you auntie Christina and Will and buy yourself some new toys. " I hear tris whimpering. I pick up Isaac and hand him to Christina.

"She will probably have a panic attack when she wakes up, she will lose breath, feel dizzy, puke and many more things demanding how bad this situation is. Please call me if any bring happens. " I nod and they quickly go.

I lightly shake tris' arm. "Baby, wake up, " I lightly shake her again. Her eyes flutter open and she jumps up and her eyes wandering around the room and her breathing becomes heavy.

"Tris, baby it's me Tobias, I'm not going to hurt you" her breathing is still heavy.

"Look, watch me breath in and out " I breath in and out which doesn't work. I can tell she is running out of breath. I quickly out my lips onto hers so she can get some oxygen. After a few seconds I stop and look at her.

"Okay?"

"Okay" she whispers.

"Thank you,Tobias. "

"They is no need for thanks, I will always do everything in my power to protect you, help you in anyway. Do want to talk about your nightmare?" I ask hoping she will let me in.

"It was just a nightmare. " I can tell it wasn't just a nightmare something more. But I'm not going to push her to tell me when she is ready she will tell me.

"Don't you work?"

"Yep, I'm just going to head to the shower now are you fine?" I ask.

She nods and I give her quick peck on the lips and head to the washroom.

 **Tris pov**

 _All I see is Eric's face and Rachel. The scene plays out of the day when they beat me up._

 _I was walking to my locker when someone grabbed my hair and dragged me. I try to run but I couldn't there grip on my hair was too strong and I couldn't speak cause every time I did I would get hurt more._

 _I felt my body being thrown to the ground and the pain went through my whole body. I look at where I am the bathroom stall. I look and see my bullies Rachel, Meghan and Eric. I knew they were going to do something even worse since no one was here._

 _I feel tears running down my face. Why couldn't I die already._

 _"Oh look the stiff is crying" Eric grabs my hair and drags me in circles. I cry even more the pain is too much to bear when he stops I see a video camera there recording this._

 _The three of them take turns slapping me and occasionally kicking me._

 _"Please st..." I whimper not able to get a word out._

 _"You want us to stop?" Meghan sneers._

 _I nod._

 _Eric grabs my hair and pulls me up so I'm face to face with him. "Beg than slut" he lets go and I fall to my knees. I bring my hands together and say,_

 _"Please... Stop hurting... Me." I beg._

 _"Look at the slut begging us to stop. She deserves it. " Rachel laughs. I can't believe I thought she was my friend._

 _"Say your a slut and I might stop" Eric says._

 _"I... Am a slut" I say quietly._

 _"I Can't hear you!" Yells Eric, I shrink back. But Eric comes closer to me and whispers "Say it loud and say you want my cock because your a hungry slut. Understand or else I will hurt you worse. " I nod._

 _Eric gets up and says "Guys guess what the slut just said to me!? Say what you said to me slut out loud. "_

 _"I .. Am.. A slut. I .. Want your cock... Be...cause I.. Am a hungry slut" I beg feeling disgusting saying the whole sentence I'm not a slut._

 _"Oh the slut wants my cock, should I give it her?" He asks Megan and Rachel._

 _"How bad do you want it? Slut" she adds._

 _I look at Eric and see he giving me the death glare and I know what I have to do but I don't want and if I don't listen he will hurt me, he knows almost everything about me, all my weakness._

 _"I.. Want.. Bad" I beg and move closer to them. They all start laughing. Megan brings the video camera closer to me and then shuts it off. Maybe she is still my friend and feels bad for me. I smile._

 _"Why did you turn it off? "Screams Eric._

 _" Because I want to hurt her first we don't want people seeing us be that bad. That would ruin our reputation. " she laughs._

 _"Good idea. Who's first?" Eric asks and Megan goes first. She goes to her bag and gets a pair of sisscors out. No! She cut my hair again it's already short. I beg to myself and pray. She goes into her knees and puts the sisscors in the middle of my shirt. I cry because that's all I can do. She starts cutting up my shirt leaving me in a nude bra. She drops the sisscors and slaps me._

 _"No one will ever love you, your pathetic. Your parents probably killed themselves on purpose. You ugly, stupid and a slut. " she says. Each word hurts me like an bullet._

 _She grabs my hair and pulls me up with her and takes me the Mirror I look at myself , my hair is messing going in every direction, tear stains all over my face, my cheeks red from all the slapping. Bruises all over my arms from the kicking. I look ugly._

 _"Mine turn!" Rachel shouts. Megan throws me to the ground landing me on the ground._

 _"You can have her. She's useless. " Rachel kicks me in the stomach and grabs the sisscors and slides it down my arm while it bleeds, the pain is too much, I feel like someone is stabbing me not sliding it down my arm. I feel bruises forming on my body._

 _"Turn the camera on" Eric demands, Megan turns the video camera on and Eric walks over to me and unzips his pants. He sticks his cock in my mouth and grabs my hair forcing me to suck on him._

 _(The scene changes)_

 _I was walking home on a December afternoon, it was a few days before the bathroom incident. I was walking past Eric's house hoping he doesn't see me so I keep my head down. But I'm out of luck and Eric calls me._

 _"Tris, my mom wanted to see you?" His mom, she's a sweet lady and smart she helped me grieve over my parents. I nod my head to Eric and he lets me in I'm only going to his house to see his mom she doesn't talk to many people at all. His house is very grey and black. Nothing special._

 _I walk into the house and see Eric's two friends sitting there. I run around to Eric and ask, "where's your mom" he pushes me so I end being on his friends lap._

 _"Oh she not here she went to visit my grandma. " I try to get but his friend has a strong grip on me. "Let go of me asshole" I shout. They just laugh. "It hurts, please stop" slap. "I'm sorry._ "

I feel a light shake my arm. "Baby, wake up, " I am lightly shaken me again. My eyes flutter open and i jump up and my eyes wandering around the room not wanting to be in Eric's house every again. My breathing becomes heavy. I realize I am having a panic attack, my breathing is becoming uneven and I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"Tris, baby it's me Tobias, I'm not going to hurt you" my breathing is still heavy.

"Look, watch me breath in and out " He breath in and out which doesn't work, since I am still shaken from my dream I don't want Eric here or near me. I can tell she is running out of breath. He quickly puts his lips on my lips so i can get some oxygen. After a few seconds He stops and look at me.

"Okay?"

"Okay" i whispers.

"Thank you,Tobias. "

"They is no need for thanks, I will always do everything in my power to protect you, help you in anyway. Do want to talk about your nightmare?" He says.

"It was just a nightmare. " I tell him. Even thought it wasn't just a nightmare something more. But I'm not going to to tell him when just yet. I'm not going to burden him or ruin his morning.

"Don't you work?"

"Yep, I'm just going to head to the shower now are you fine?" He asks.

I nods and He gives me a quick peck on the lips and heads to the washroom.

 **Hope you liked the long chapter!**

 **Okay I know her dream is weird but it did happen to her but I'm showing how she was weak before and now how strong she is**

 **Honestly tell me how do you like the book so far?**

 **What do you want to see in the book so far?**

 **Please answer the questions.**

 **Follow, favourite and Review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait I had a huge writers block. This is not edited.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Tris POV**

Me and Isaac are going to Tobias work since Isaac wanted to say bye to Tobias before he left to go to sleep over at his friends house.

I am very happy to know Tobias Is getting up the business ladder. It makes me feel help and lessen my guilt knowing he is getting on his own feet that's all Tobias every wanted to prove to his dad that he can stand on his own feet. I am proud of him.

Tobias is too good for me I wish I could tell him all my secrets maybe than I would free but I know I'm not ready to tell everything.

We get out of the car once we Eaton INC. We go through the double glass door and enter the main lobby. We go straight into the elevator and go up to floor 4. I chuckle of course Four is on level Four. Once the door opens, Isaac lets go of my hand and runs straight into the glass door that belongs to Tobias. I see all his his workers looking shocked, I quickly apologized and go into his office to find Isaac in Tobias lap and Tobias listening to Isaac.

"And than I ran so fast mommy couldn't catch me. " he smiles.

"Sorry about Isaac running. Isaac don't run around your dads office" I scold him.

"It's okay, it's going to be his office soon. Right mister?" Tobias tickles Isaac.

"Yeah mommy. I'm going fill this office with toys. So many toys. "He exclaims. We laugh.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tobias says in a business tone.

The person comes in to reveal it being Mr. James, he is a lovely man in his 40's. Isaac loves playing with him. Isaac jumps off of Tobias lap and runs to Mr,James who opens his arms wide open once Isaac reaches his arm be lifts him in the air.

"Hey, buddy. That was fast. You like fast as lighting. "

"Yeah I know I'm a superhero" Isaac says.

"Hi . How are you?"

"I'm great. You?" He nods his head.

"Go to your office. Plwease" Isaac pouts.

"You know I can never resist those puppy eyes. Yes we can go" he looks my my way asking for my approval I nod by head giving him permission and leave.

Tobias gets up and spins me around until I face him.

"I thought Isaac was going to a sleepover?"

"Yeah he is but he wanted to say bye to his dad" I smirk.

"When are you leaving?" Tobias asks.

"In 20? Why?" Tobias hand moves lower done my back he stops once he reaches my ass. I see his smirk grow bigger.

I smack his chest. "Tobias! No" I can't believe him sometimes.

"Please, I know you want me as much I want you" he raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah but not in your office"

"It's soundproof baby" I shake my head no.

"You need to control yourself. I'm going to go get my son and leave. Love you" I quickly kiss his lips and run before he can stop and make me give into him.

I find Mr. James office and see them making paper airplanes.

"Isaac time to go"

"But mommy. " he whines.

"Don't you want to go and hang outwits your friends? You promised them you would come over. " he signs in defeat and walks over to me. I pick him up.

"What do you say to ?"

"Thank you"

"No problem. I love playing with superheroes. Have fun" I thank him and we leave his office.

As were walking out of his office Tobias comes out. He pouts just like Isaac but his isn't cute as Isaac's.

"Stop your whining. Keep that up and you won't get any at all" I say sternly and that makes him stop his pouting. I laugh.

"Fine" he says grumpily.

"I will walk you two out. "

We walk in silence not awkward but comfortable silence. That's one of things I love about our relationship we don't have to always be talking. Son turns our silenced speaks for us. We reach my car and I buckle Isaac in the car. Before I go into the car Tobias stops me. And kisses me on the lips for a few seconds. I feel butterflies forming in my stomachs.

"Drive safe. I love you and my son. Never forget that. " with that he opens the door for me and I go in the car and start the car and go. But I don't forget to wave at Tobias he blows me a kiss which I catch of course. I finally found my home.

 _-2 hours later-_

Will and Christina are arguing over the colours they want to paint there room at there house. I feel bad for will Christina can be a bit controlling a lot.

I hear the door bell ring probably Will's cousin. I hear the door bell ring again and realize no one is going to get so I get up myself.

I open the door and see my worst nightmare again.

"What are you doing here?" I won't show weakness this time. Clearly fate is telling me to redeem myself and I will this time.

"I'm here to see my cousin duh. What are you doing here. Are you the housemaid?" She sneers. I really want to punch.

I hear footsteps coming.

"Hey cousin Rachael! I see you meet Tris she has been so kind to let us stay in her house for a while. Oh and this is Christina. "

"Hey. This is your house?"

"Yep, my house, my rules and I'm the boss" I feel my confidence level going up.

I see the colour from her face drain I laugh and go up to my room. I can't stand being in the same room as her. I am so proud of myself I finally stood up for myself.

~later that night ~

Will and Christina went out to have dinner taking Rachel with them. _Thank god_ meaning me and Tobias get some a lone time. We finished eating and we're watching a movie which I don't what it's called. Tobias briefly saw Rachael in our house but she left fats which is good he didn't have to take to the wicked witch.

Tobias pulls me to his lap and showers with me kissing from my lips to my neck to collarbone. The kiss starts getting heated and Tobias lays me doe on the sofa and never breaks the kiss. He slowly starts taking my shirt off but stops in the middle when someone slams the door and comes into the living room. I see its _Rachel._

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **How was this chapter? Remember more review the faster the update.**

 **Lightwood456**


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy.  
Tris Pov

 _Tobias pulls me to his lap and showers with me kissing from my lips to my neck to collarbone. The kiss starts getting heated and Tobias lays me doe on the sofa and never breaks the kiss. He slowly starts taking my shirt off but stops in the middle when someone slams the door and comes into the living room. I see its Rachel._

Of course she has to show up now and ruin the moment.

"What are you doing here?" I ask angrily.

"Well I didn't want to be a third wheel so I left and came here. What are you doing? Wait don't even answer that I know what you were doing, being a whore. " she sneers.

I can't believe her she said that to me and in front of Tobias. What if he thinks I am a whore. Before I can reply to her Tobias beats me to her.

"Clearly you need to get your eyes and brain checked because my girlfriend is not a whore. You may want to watch what you say because my girlfriend makes the decisions around here. If you want a roof over your head I would learn to be more respectful. The only reason we tolerate you is because will and Christina are family and you always help out family. You may want to check yourself out before you call other people a whore because the way your dressed I would have thought you were a hooker. " Tobias finishes off and emphasizes the word girlfriend.

I see she is wearing a tight red dress that shows too much cleavage with red pumps. Looks like a hooker.

After Tobias finished, Rachael was pissed I was I had picture it was hilarious. She stops her feet and goes to her room. Tobias and I laugh so hard she deserved everything Tobias said.

Never in a million years would I have thought someone would stick up for me. It makes my Heart melt that Tobias stood up for me.

"Baby, shhh.. Stop crying, what she said, not of its true. Your not a whore you're the most wonderful, gorgeous person I have ever meet and I'm blessed to have met you!" I didn't even realize I was crying. I know they aren't sad tears but happy tears.

"Thank you Tobias. It means a lot to me your don't know how happy I'm hearing you say those kind of stuff to me and sticking up for me. No one has ever stuck up for me but you did. Thank you, I have always wanted to say something back to her but I never had courage. " I smile.

"I will always be there for you. But just promise me if someone ever says anything to you, you will stick up for yourself and not let anyone walk over you. Promise me. " we put our foreheads together.

"I promise Tobias. " I smile and he smiles too.

His lips end on mine but I stop the kids before it can far. I just want to spend some time with Tobias.

"Okay, I know this is random but I really want to know your answer. Do you want anymore kids?" He finishes off quickly.

I have never thought about having more kids. I love kids but being pregnant by myself wasn't a pleasant thing for me. I didn't have anyone to help me when I was going to labour, no one to hold me tight telling me it will be okay, no one to help me with my mood swings and no one to take of the baby and I.

"Tris, you don't have to answer that, I was just wondering. "

The room gets filled with awkward silence.

"The questions just caught me off guard. It's not that I don't want kids its just in scared of having kids and being alone through the pregnancy without anyone beside me. "

"You don't have to worry about that, I will always be here for you. I am never leaving you again. I promise. " he sounds very sincere.

"I guess. Did you want more kids?"

"Well yeah, I always wanted to have a big family. I don't care if it's a girl or a boy but I always wanted my son or daughter to take over my company when I retire. I want a daddy's girl since I know Isaac is a huge mommy's boy. I want to come home from a long, tiring day and see my family, the people who make my world better "I chuckle it's a cute fantasy.

"Aww. That's so cute, aren't so adorable. " I pinch his cheeks. Tobias doesn't enjoy me doing that.

"What? A guy can dream. " I love tobias sweet side only his family sees.

"One day, we will have a big family. " I smile. He smiles back.

Our little moment is interrupted by a knock on the door. Ugh who can it be? If it's those dumb people trying to sell T.V' s I'm going to flip.

Tobias and I get up and answer the door. I gasp, I see the _him._ Not much has changed about him expect he has more piercing than I can count. I see tattoos all over his arm, he is well built but nothing compared to Tobias.

I can't believe this guy has a nerve to come to my house.

I can't believe after all those years of leaving that town my past is coming back to haunt me. Why me?

"Hey tris! Long time since we've seen Each other! How are you?" Eric asks.

"I wish I never saw you Eric" I spit his name likes its venom.

I see Tobias first curl, I see he is angry he knows this is the Eric, the guy who humiliated me and made my high school life a living hell.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" Tobias and I say at the same time. I would laugh and smile at how cute we are because we both said the same sentence at the same time but not in this situation.

"I invited him" I hear someone Behind me saying. 

Does anyone like this story? I feel no one likes it, should I keep going or no?

 **Follow, Favourite and Review! Please leave lot's of reviews.**

-Lightwood456


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the long wait I am so sorry, hope everyone is having a great year! Please read the A/N at the end. Enjoy! And thank you dauntless blasian for inspiring me**

 **Tobias POV**

Our little moment is interrupted by a knock on the door. Ugh who can it be? It better be important because I am having a special moment with my girlfriend. I love saying girlfriend one day I will say wife. _You sound gay. My brain says._

Tris and I get up and answer the door. She gasps, I see the a weird looking guy that has more piercing than I can count. I see tattoos all over his arm, he is well built but nothing compared to me, not bragging but im way better than this loser .

"Hey tris! Long time since we've seen Each other! How are you?" piercing face asks.

"I wish I never saw you Eric" she spit his name likes its venom. Thats him, the person who humiliated Tris, made her life a living hell, who beat her up this fucking guy had the nerve to come here to our house. I am going to kill him.

My first curl, I start angry knowing this is the Eric, the guy who made my poor tris want to kill herself.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" Tris and I say at the same time. Where already turning in to those types of couples. _Tobias you sound gay._

"I invited him" I hear someone Behind me saying.

It's Rachael she probably did this on purpose to ruin tris' life but she won't be able to do that under my watch.

They say when you grow up your more mature and wise well not everyone is for example Rachael she's still as nutty as tris told me she was.

"Well than you can leave because he is not welcomed here he can go die in a hole. " I say. I would kill the only thing holding me back is my family because I don't want them to come visit me in prison.

"He's my guest" the witch says.

"And this is our house "

"Four, it's okay they can do whatever they want it doesn't bug me" _is tris crazy let these lunatics in our house._

"Are you serious ?" She nods. I move from the door and let them in and they both leave.

"Your making a big mistake tris "

"Tobias I can't keep holding on to the past. This is fate telling me to be strong and I am by letting him come in shows him I'm scared of him and I'm not weak. I don't regret anything I just did. Your doing to have to support me in my decision " I guess she's right.

"I trust you. " my phone starts ringing.

"Hello Eaton speaking"

"Oh hi it's Catherine, Josh's mom. Isaac wants to come home, he said he doesn't feel well I just wanted to tell you I'm on my way to drop him off I'm just 10 mins away"

"Okay thank you sorry about that. "

"There's nothing to be sorry about. He's just a kid he misses his parents. I understand, we can always talk if you need help with anything. I mean anything " that women needs to get the message I am not interested.

"No I don't need anything " I emphasized on anything. I hang up.

"Isaac wants to come home."

"Okay than let's go pick him up." Tris starts heading out.

"Wait, so were going to leave those devils in our house alone?" I don't trust them, they defiantly up to something.

"Yeah, if you haven't forgotten Tobias, we have cameras inside and out. Come on let's go I don't want to keep my baby waiting" She starts putting her shoes on. She's right again.

I go behind her and snake my arms around her waist. "I love you,I don't know what I would do without you."I give her a kiss on the cheeks.

"I know i'm just awesome but let's go" She pushes me through the front door.

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

I hear Tris yawn. "You tired?"

"Yeah so tired i'm going to bed can you tuck Isaac in his bed?" I nod and Tris goes up to our room. I sometimes feel like were already married; we share a house together, we share a bed, we also share bank accounts, cars, we make decisions together and we have a kids already.

Perfect everything is just perfect.

I hear Isaac speak"Daddy sleep with me"

"Sure buddy" He moves over to give me some room. I let sleep take over.

 _ **2 hours later**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear someone scream, It takes me a minute to realize it is Tris' voice, I quickly hop out of bed and run to Tris.

Tris is near the staircase and I see her in tears and facing Eric. If he touched Tris, he's dead.I go to tris and caress her cheeks.

"What happened?" I send Eric a death glare.

"He came into our room and he tired to cut my hair" Now I am pissed, how dare he touch Tris.

"I did not try to cut your hair, I just came into you room to talk to Tris and apologize for everything I did to Tris in high school, I feel terrible for what I did, it was so wrong of me to do that to you Tris. I just want you forgiveness"

"Whatever, don't come in my room every again or I will hurt you." Tris starts walking away. Is that all she has to say. I don't want is going in Tris' head how can she be so clam.

"Mommy, D-Daddy" Isaac says as he rubs his eye.

"Baby, why aren't you sleep?" I ask Isaac.

"I heard yelling and I want water"

"Okay let's go" I take his hand and start going down the stairs.

I feel someone's hand on my back as I am about to turn around it's to late, the hand pushes Isaac and I.

 _Isaac!_ My brain registers, as I fall, I quickly grab Isaac and protect him from getting injured. I pray to God, _'Kill me but don't let anything happen to Isaac.'_

 **A** _/_ _ **N Does anyone still read this or even like this book? (Answer please)**_

 _ **Please leave lot's of Reviews!**_

 ** _Follow,Favourite and Review!_**

 _-_ **Lightwood456**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry** **for** **the** **long** **wait** **I** **had** **exams** **to** **prepare** **for** **and** **write** **them** **which** **I'm** **done** **with** **now. Happy** **valentines** **day** **to** **everyone** **its** **not** **just** **about** **couples** **sending** **love** **even** **friends. Sending** **love** **to** **my** **readers.**

 **Not** **proof** **read.**

 **Tris** **pov**

It takes me a minute to register what just happened. As I am about to run down the stairs I feel Eric grab my arm.

"Look Tris I can hurt your family so you better listen up and be a good whore and do what I say. Got it ?" I am going kill him.

"No I'm going to listen to you. I'm not scared of you anymore. You can't hurt me. " I say with confidence if Tobias saw me right now he would be proud of me. _Tobias!_

I start to go from Eric but his grip tightens on me.

"Let go of me " I grit.

He won't budge so I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. I heat him groan I quickly run down the stairs to Tobias and Isaac.

I see Tobias on the his back and Isaac is on top of Tobias so he doesn't get injured. He's selfless.

I hear the front door open and Christina and will walk in.

"What happened here? " I love Christina but she doesn't need to scream.

"Please help me get them to the hospital I will explain later. " I carefully pick up Isaac and check for any injuries he seems fine. But Tobias on the other hand his head is bleeding.

"Okay no need to panic we just have to stop the bleeding as we go to hospital so Christina you have to help me. "

Christina quickly goes and helps. Please be okay. I don't care if I'm leave two crazy heads in our home because my family is more important. For all I care they can burn the whole house down and I won't care because I need my family. With them I am complete.

 **20 mins** **later**

It took us 20 mins to get to the divergent hospital. Once we went inside the hospital the doctors quickly took Tobias to the emergency room and they took Isaac to the kids area of the hospital.

There operating on Tobias right now to stop the bleeding I'm with Isaac waiting for the doctors to come and talk to me about Isaac's health.

The doctor comes out.

" your son is perfectly fine just a little a bruise on his back but it will go a way in about a week. Its lucky he was protected and he didn't receive the most damage since he is still a kid and is growing. He should be waking up later tonight he will be good to go in the morning " the doctor smiles.

"Thank you so much doctor!" I hug him and run to Isaac's hospital room. Yes my baby is fine. It breaks my heart seeing my son in the hospital I never want him near a hospital. I kiss his forehead.

"Mommy loves you Isaac. "

"Hey Tris " I hear Christina.

"Hi. How's Tobias ?"

"The operation is almost done. How's my favorite nephew ?" I hope Tobias is okay.

"He's good. He's a fighter like his daddy. Aren't you? "

I see Isaac eyes flutter open. I see him looking everywhere not knowing where he is. Once his eyes land on me I see him relax.

"Mommy? Am I strong like dad?" I smile.

"Yes your so strong" I see him smile so big.

"Where are we ? "

"Were at the hospital. You got a little ouchie but the doctor said your a strong boy that's its going to heal really fast!" I tell him happily.

"Why isn't daddy here?" I sit there shocked because I don't know what to say.

"He's coming, he just getting food. You should go to sleep Isaac if you want to leave fast and want to play with mommy and daddy. "

"I will I want to leave. I hate seeing white mommy" I Chuckle he's just like me I hate hospitals.

I get a text from Will saying Tobias is out of surgery and the doctor wants to talk to me. I tell Christina to watch over Isaac. I quickly go to floor 46 room 6 into the doctors office.

"Miss. Prior please sit down" I nod and sit down.

"Doctor Chase please is Tobias okay?" I start getting worried when he doesn't answer.

"Miss. Prior took a serious impact. His head had hit the floor really hard. He knew what he was doing when he knew what was going to happen he made sure to save your son. What I am trying to say is Tobias' body has shut down and is in a coma and will not make it. He was losing lot's of blood during surgery we were able to stop it but his body shut himself down. Also, his back has a huge bruise and his ribs are broken but will heal. There is only 1% chance of him waking up. I'm sorry . I will leave you to yourself for a bit."

Once he is gone, I break down crying, why does this have to happen to me. My life was going fine at first and than it has to go down hill. I quickly run out of the room and go into the one tobias is in. I throw myself to tobias and start crying. Tobias has a bandage over his head and the pain he is suffering from because of my past.

"I'm so sorry Tobias. I-It's a-all my f-fault. " I hold onto him tightly feeling like he will vanish soon. I start listening to Tobias' heartbeat but than I hear the monitor beeping really fast. It is going uncontrollable, I quickly page a nurse and she tries to clam him down but does not work she calls doctor Chase.

"Tris you have to leave now" I get basically pushed out. I hear all everyone yelling inside. Please let Tobias be okay.

"Miss. Prior Tobias is-

We hear a big noise coming from Tobias room.

-Hope you liked this chapter.

Follow, Favourite and Review (Lots Please)

-lightwood456


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry I left everyone with a bad cliff hanger. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I have been really busy I'm in grade 11 I'm busy I have to clean the house half of the time I just never really have time. But I try to make time. Read the A/N at the end please. And sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer. And thank you to one of my friends for helping me with my writers block.**

 **Tobias** **POV**

I try opening my eyes but I cant I font even see black but white. Am I dead?

I see all my memories flashing of Issac, tris, Marcus, being pushed down the stairs.

But than everything turns black. I try to open my eyes but I can't.

I keep trying until I can. I see all white. _Where the fuck an I?_ I ask myself. I hear beeping noise I look and see its a hear monitor.

 _Why an I here?_

Soon doctor and nurses come rushing in and asking me if I'm okay, does anything hurt etc..

I want to speak but I cant. My mouth I'd very dry. I start coughing and one of the nurses quickly gives me some water.

"Why am I here?"

The brunette, brown eyed nurse answers , " do you remember what happened before you blacked out sir?"

 _What I blacked out?_

"...no" I answer still confused to what happened to me.

"Do you remember anything ?" The doctor asks.

"I remember I own a successful business and things I shouldn't say to anyone. "

The doctors and nurses look at each other.

"Someone want to tell me what happened to me? " I start getting impatient.

"Um.. Nothing you just got hurt and a young lady helped you. Just don't stress too much since you did hit your head hard sir. If you need anything just press that button " he points to one next to my bed ".. And one of the nurses will come and help you. " he smiles before he walks away.

 _But how'd I fall? Tobias your not getting your answered today._ I sign.

Soon I feel myself being hugged.

"Oh Tobias your okay! Thank god. I thought you would leave us. " the girl starts ranting on. I don't understand how she knows my real name no one knows it not even people who have known be for a long time.

The mystery girl finally lifts herself off of me. _Whoa she's hot I wouldn't mind to bang her. Maybe I should ask her out on a date. Who could deny my sexiness? NO ONE!_

"...I'm so happy Tobias your okay, I thought I would have to raise Isaac myself again, Like i just got to be with yo-" before she can say anything else, I interrupt her,

"A kid?" I ask astonished.

'Um, yeah Tobias. Isaac our son" She asks wearily.

WTF? A kid? Shit! The protection didn't work.

"We.. Um" I say confused not really knowing what to say, I can not be a dad yet, scratch that, I can never be a dad.

She signs loudly like she is really tired which I can tell by looking at her face, "Do you even remember me?"

"No, Am I supposed?" Hopefully I don't sound rude.

I see her eyes getting a bit water. Please don't cry, please please. One thing I can't handle is a girl crying.

I can tell she is trying to be strong. "Oh" is all she can say. I've never been good at this. The doctor comes in, Thank you, it was starting to get awkward.

''um.. I didn't expect you in here but since your already here may I please talk to you outside for a moment." She nods and goes outside and the doctor leaves too.

 _Am I missing something? I start thinking, Why can't I remember who she is,something about her screams that she is important to me. And I have a son?_ My head starts pounding like someone is pounding inside my head and than everything goes black.

 **A/N Hopefully I update Together this week. If you like fourtris fanfic I have one on my Instagram account, just ask me for it and I will let you know.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **LIGHTWOOD456**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tris POV**

Today Isaac is released from the hospital. I just don't know how i'm going to tell isaac that his father doesn't remember him. The doctors told us that we can't force him to remember because it makes his brain work a lot to remember which could kill him. The doctors said he most likely won't remember but I have some hope he will remember us. Also, I kicked Rachel and Eric out of my house, hopefully there gone from my life forever.

"Mommy why isn't daddy here?" Isaac pulls me out of my thoughts. I don't know how to answer that.

"Um.. he's here don't worry" I don't know what to say,he's going to eventually find out but he's too young to understand.

"Come on buddy, we have to go" We walk hand in hand.

I go to the front desk and fill out the paperwork quickly as I turn around I bump into someone.

"Sorry" A deep voice says.

I look up and see it's four. Shit How could i have forgotten he was being released today too

"Daddy!" Isaac runs up to tobias.

"Mommy right! She said you were here"

"Um.. i'm not your dad?" he looks so lost.

"Yeah you are! We always play together!"Tobias looks at me.

"Isaac baby, we have to go now let go"

"Is daddy coming?" I just want to crawl into a hole and cry. I can't give Isaac the one thing he wants which is his father.

"Isaac we have to go" Isaac does not move.

"Lauren let's go babe" Tobias says. Apparently him and Lauren used to date he remembered her but not me which hurts me even more.

Tobias doesn't hesitate he just leaves me heartbroken and his son crying for his dad. I pick up a crying Isaac.

"Isaac, please honey stop crying" He keeps crying, once I get Issac buckled into the car i break down, I've been trying to be strong, I've tried to get Tobias to remember us but he doesn't want to. Isaac doesn't deserve any of this.

"Mommy I'm sorry" Isaac starts apologizing.

"Honey, why are you sorry?"

"I made you cry"

"Honey you didn't" I wipe Isaac's tears, Fuck Tobias. He doesn't remember us well it's sucks for him cause he is going to miss on Issac's life. We don't need him, I raised Tobias all by myself before.

"But, why didn't daddy know me?"

"Remember when you fell, daddy saved you but he hit his head. He doesn't remember" I realized Tobias will never remember and Isaac will always ask about tobias.

"Okay" I kiss his forehead.

"I love you, don't forget that"

"I know, I love you mommy"

I start driving home. Home, where it will only be isaac and I only. No tobias.

Once I get home it is dark outside, I go straight to bed since Isaac wouldn't eat anything. Now I am regretting telling him his father doesn't remember him. I cry myself to sleep.

 **Isaac's POV**

I go into my room, I find a picture of my daddy.

"Daddy, I just want to say thank you for saving me, I know you don;t remeber me or mommy but one day I will say thank you to you face to face. I will make you proud."

I put daddy's picture beside me on my bed.I just know daddy will remember me, he can't forget me or mom.

One day he will remember everything and than we can be a family again.

I soon fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **2 months Later**

 **Tris POV**

It's been Two stressful months without tobias. Tobias never came home to even get his stuff so God knows where he is, all I hope is that him and Lauren are happy together. Tobias leaving me isn't even the worst thing, it's that Isaac feels like he needs to grow up. He hasn't said anything but I can see him trying to make everything easier for me. He's always cleaning up after himself, cleaning his toys up without be asking which is good but I feel like he growing up too fast. Sometimes I find him playing by himself in the playroom he's so lonely. The thing is I can't play with him all the time because I get tired since I'm pregnant with Tobias child.

And I'm basically alone again.

 _"You don't have to worry about that, I will always be here for you. I am never leaving you again. I promise. " he sounds very sincere. This is a flashback)_

He promised he wouldn't leave me but he left me. Again.

"Mommy Can we go play in the park, I am bored inside."

"Yep, let's go"

 **Isaac POV**

The only reason I want to go the park because today is because it's Daddy's mom's death anniversary and daddy told me he always goes to the park because they both always went to the park. Also, that park is where grandma built a park for all the other kids to play on because this town never had a park and was very dirty but granny cleaned it.

Daddy promised me he would take me with him on her anniversary to plant a tree because it is important to take care of our planet. Daddy promised so I will see if he comes to the park and remembers the promise and if he doesn't than I will stop hoping for daddy's to get his memory back.

 **Aww Isaac, I love Isaac who knows if tobias will ever remember him. Sorry for so many POV changes, I just wanted you guys to see Isaac's POV and don't forget he is a kid so some things he says are going to sound weird.**

 **Thanks for my friend for helping me with this writer's block. I hope this chapter was good and everyone liked it.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **Lightwood456**


	27. Chapter 27

**Important Author's note at the end.**

 **Tobias POV**

Lately I have been feeling like i'm missing something. Like my life is incomplete which i find weird because I have Lauren and I am happy with her. Today I am going to propose to lauren, I am first going to take her to her favourite bakery which is just an hour away from where i'm living at. After that I am going to walk in the park with her and than go on one knee and propose.

Lauren isn't the girl who want someone to go great lengths to propose for her so i'm doing something simply.

"Babe! Are you ready yet?" I shout from the bottom of the steps, I'm just waiting for lauren to come down so we can leave.

"Almost, Babe do you know where I put my diamond heart shaped locket?" I didn't even know she had a heart shaped locket.

" _Tobias, do you wear i put my Locket ring?"_

" _On your side of the bed, first drawer"_

My head starts throbbing. Fuck.

''Babe?" Lauren calls out.

"Yeah,... Check on your side of the bed, first drawer" I find myself saying.

"Found it! Thanks"

I mumble a no problem. That's weird.

I didn't realize I was in my own world when I see her waving her hand infront my face.

"Tobias, Tobias are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. Let's go"

"Are you sure, we can just stay home" I shake my head.

An hour later we make it the bakery.

"Babe! Your so sweet, I love this, thank you for taking me here" She hugs me. Lauren can't stop smiling, that smile is so beautiful so perfect.

A blurry face pops in my head but all I can see is a smile.

" _Never stop smiling, it's so beautiful, I love the way you smile with your eyes. "_

Once we ordered our food we sit in the corner booth when Lauren excuses herself to go to the washroom.

I pull out the ring I got for her. It's in a black velvet box and the ring is 4 carat diamond with a little diamond in the middle and is gold band with diamonds around it.

" _Welcome to Dauntless Jewellers. How may I help you sir?"_

" _I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend"_

" _Did you have anything in mind. Her preference?''_

'' _No, I just want to look around, I want the ring to almost speak to me. "_

 _;I get it. Tell me about your girlfriend" The old lady smiles._

" _She's perfect, there's not much to say because she is perfect, she has this fire in her that you can't find anywhere else."_

" _She seems likes a beautiful women and lucky to have a wonderful man like you" We both laugh, I stop laughing when my eyes to a ring that is 4 carat diamond and is gold and has extra diamonds around it and a small diamond in the middle. Seeing the small heart reminded me of Tris, because she is small but has a big heart._

" _This is one" I point to the one I want._

"Hey babe!" i hear Lauren say I quickly put the ring away.

"Hi" I say quietly. I don't why I keep getting this blurry flashbacks.

"What was that?" Oh shit what if she saw the ring, then the surprise would be ruined. It's supposed to be a special day.

"It was just my phone" I quickly blurt out. Lauren gives me a skeptical look but just nods her head.

"How's your food?"

"Good. yours?" I nod.

Once we finish eating we start to walk to the park since it's close to the bakery. As I get closer to the park I start getting nervous.

"So why are we in the park"I shrug my shoulders.

"Just felt like we should spend some time together." She nods. Than I notice a kid with blue eyes and dirty blond hair playing by himself and looks lonely. The kid throws the ball and it lands our way.

I get a closer look to the kid and I notice it's the kid who thought I was his father. I get the ball and give it to him.

"Thank you sir"

"Don't call me sir, you can call me Four" I rub his little head.

"Isaac is my name" He smiles and that smile reminds me of someone but I can't remember who.

"Nice to meet you.

"Isaac, don't run off like that" The lady sighs in relief.

It's the same lady.

"Hi tanya" I Say because it's polite to say hi.

"Its tris" She says angrily. What did I do

"Well you don't have to be rude about. It's not Like i know you so stop being so rude." that Tayor girl is getting on my nerves.

"For your information you should watch your child more carefully, pay attention to him he could have been easily kidnapped" I say rudely to her.

"Isaac let's go" She takes the kid's hand and starts walking away as he was being dragged away I hear him mumble sadly, 'He didn't remember' I wondering who's he talking about.

 **Authors note**

 **Okay so there will be one more chapter left after this, I am sorry I am ending this book it's just I am always busy but this won't be the end for me I will be writing one more book. I have the summary. Please tell me what you think of it and which book you would prefer to read.**

 **The Prince and The maid**

 **Tobias Eaton A.k.a Four is the heir to the dauntless Kingdom.**

 **Tris A.k.a Beatrice Prior is a maid and She serves the Eaton family and only them. She has been a maid for two years. In the two years she caught Prince tobias' attention while he only wants her, she wants him only. But they both the dangers of loving each. A maid and Prince can never date it just doesn't work. Right?**

 **The king and Queen**

 **Kingdom dauntless and Kingdom Abnegation make a deal,**

 **Princess Beatrice is from the Kingdom of Abnegation, her older brother caleb is the heir to the kingdom so Beatrice must marry another prince. Prince Tobias the heir to the Kingdom of Dauntless and must get married to a princess. The perfect solution is Princess Beatrice and Prince Tobias to get married. So both kingdoms plan the wedding for both Princess Beatrice and Prince Tobias. But the thing is Tobias and Tris hate each other, both can't stand each other.**

 **And Could you also follow me on instagram divergent_mortal but no hate please.**

 **Follow, favourite and Review lots please!**

 **Lightwood456**


	28. Chapter 28

This is not a new chapter, but I will be ending the story in the next chapter. The reason why you have not gotten an update on this story is because I have been bust with school and exams, I finished school in June but I still have summer school. I am in grade 12 now and it's a very important year. Sorry for not posting.

-lightwood456


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Guys!

I am actually not sure if i will end it just yet because I am going to try this voice recording app someone recommended it to me and see from there. Just so you know I won't take a huge step without your opinions because this book is yours just as much as it is mine.

Also, feel free to Pm any time if you want and if you want you can follow me divergent_mortal on instagram.

-Lightwood456


End file.
